My Little Sister Can't Be A Vocaloid!
by LunaLuka
Summary: Vocaloids were sent out into the human world to learn about emotions and improve on their singing. In order to do this they need humans to help them. Their mission is cut short when the Utau's interfere with their plans and try to capture the Vocaloids that were sent out! Kirino and Kuroneko become the masters of Luka and Miku! They are now on the search for the other Vocaloids.
1. My Little Sister Can't Be A Vocaloid!

_Note: The following happens after anime ends and it occurs when __Kuroneko is in Kyosuke's school_

Chapter 1 – My little sister can't be a Vocaloid!

"_I don't get why I'm even coming along." _Kyosuke said. _"Well because I'm going to buy a lot of stuff at this con." _Kirino said_. _Kirino saw Saori and Kuroneko and waved to them. They waved back. She dragged Kyosuke to them. He was always getting dragged into his little sister's crazy schemes. Kyosuke saw a sign. It said _Vocaloid Con 2012. _He knew what Vocaloid was. Well he thought he did. He thought, _Vocaloid is a voice synthesizer. It has nothing to do with little sisters! _He had the bravery to ask why they were here. Kuroneko answered, "_Well a week ago Kirino and I were arguing about Vocaloids. I said Luka was better than Miku. Kirino got mad and now we are at this con to confirm that Luka is better than Miku." "Luka better than Miku, you've got to be kidding me. Miku is the most popular Vocaloid out there. She even has an append version and she is getting an English voice bank Luka doesn't stand a chance against Miku." _Kirino said it all making Kuroneko angry. Kuroneko charged a Kirino and Kirino charged at Kuroneko. But Saori stopped them as usual. Then a message was broadcasted throughout the con, "_We will be having a contest and the winner will receive whatever Vocaloids they want voice bank and a secret prize." _Kuroneko and Kirino stopped and ran.

"_Where are they?" _Kyosuke said as he stopped running and Saori was right behind him. He was panting._ "They're over there." _Saori said as she pointed to the stage. A man walked on the stage. Kirino was at one stand and Kuroneko was at the other. Seriously when will they stop competing?

"_Hello I'm Jun, the host of Vocaloid Trivia. We picked to people randomly out of the one hundred people that entered this contest and they are Kirino and Kuroneko," _the man said, "_Ready to begin girls?" _They nodded their heads. Music started playing. They both hit the buzzer and said, "_Alluring Secret Black Vow!"_**Ding, Ding, Ding. ** The next song played. "_Bad End Night!" _**Ding, Ding, Ding**_**. **_It's weird how they say the answer at the same time.

They both cleared the first level which was name the song. Kyosuke was amazed. They played about twenty songs and Kirino knew them all. He looked too left of Kirino. He noticed she had bought a Vocaloid little sister game. Kyosuke thought, _why am I not surprised? _The man yelled, "_Pass! Pass! Now, next round name that song writer!" _The man hit a green button and a song played. They both hit the buzzer at the same exact time, they shouted, "_Mothy!"_ **Ding, Ding, Ding.** Another song played**. **It was a cool song; well that's what Kyosuke thought. It started out, _I=Fantasy. _They hit the buzzer so fast it was like lighting had struck it. "_Hitman!"_ **Ding, Ding, Ding. **Kyosuke thought, _they even pay attention to the song writer. Why? Did they know there was going to be a contest?"_

Nobody could decide the winner. Not even after ten bonus questions. Jun came on the stage and said, _"It's just beautiful how to girls can know so much about Vocaloid. They both deserve the prize!" _Kuroneko got the Megurine Luka software and Kirino got the Hatsune Miku software. They exited the stage. "_Hey Kuroneko I challenge you to see who can make a better Vocaloid song." _Kirino said. "_You're on!" _Kuroneko said with a smile on her face. "_Hey Kirino didn't you get two prizes?" Kyosuke asked. "They said we should open it when we set up the software on our computers. They said it's supposed to make them seem more __**alive**__." _Kirino replied.

The con was over and they were at home. Kyosuke was in his room sleeping. He knew Kirino would stay up all night trying to make a better song then Kuroneko. **Slap! **Kyosuke woke up to see Kirino on top of him. _"What do you want?"_ he asked her. _"I have a problem I need you to come in my room." _Kirino demanded. Kyosuke said okay and followed her into her room. Kirino opened the door. There sat a girl with blue green hair in pigtails. _"I set up the software and opened the extra prize and she appeared. She is Hatsune Miku," _Kirino explained, "_I don't know why the host planned this but he did so now I'm making Hatsune Miku our little sister." _Kirino smiled. Kyosuke thought, _no, no. My little sister can't be a Vocaloid!_


	2. My Little Sister Can't Be A Mistress!

Chapter 2- My Little Sister Can't Be a Mistress

"_Um... Hatsune-chan why are you here?" _Kyosuke asked. Hatsune smiled, "_To serve my mistress." _She looked at Kirino. "_Me" _she asked as she pointed at herself, "_That's perfect now I have a little sister!" _She hugged Miku tightly. Kyosuke thought, _Mistress? What? Why? What's going on here? _ Miku looked at Kyosuke. To her he looked confused. So she realized she was going to have to explain even more, "_Vocaloids were sent out to whom ever won that contest. The Vocaloids sent out were me, Megurine Luka, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, SeeU and Gumi. I think other Vocaloids were sent out I'm not sure. There were three contest held here in Japan. Kirino you received me. We were sent out to learn more about humans and understand more. Once that is completed we will be sent back." _Kirino looked upset after that last part. She was so excited to have a little sister. _"So why do you serve Kirino, now?" _Kyosuke asked._ "Why we serve people? In exchange for learning about humans, we serve." _Hatsune replied, "_The Vocaloids sent out were selected randomly." _She then whisper, "_Well everyone but me."_

Kuroneko thought, _good there all sleeping now I can work on my song. _Kuroneko had a long walk from the con. She wondered how Kirino was doing on her song. She turned on her laptop and opened up the software. _"The host said that this extra prize would make my songs seem more __**alive**__." _She took a cord out from the gray box that said **EXTRA PRIZE **on it. **Swoop! **Peachy clouds cover the area of her laptop. Kuroneko stepped back. She opened her eyes to see a girl with pink hair. _"Me… Megurine Luka!" _She shouted. She hoped her family didn't hear. She rushed into the hallway. She checked her parent's room. Then she checked her sibling's room. They were all still sleeping. She softly walked back to the room in which Luka was in. She closed the door. "_Explain." _she said fiercely. Luka said, "_I'll get straight to the point I'm here to learn more about humans and you're going to help. In exchange I will serve you. Okay?" _Kuroneko picked up her cell phone and said, "_Excuse me." _She walked into a closet. She dialed her phone. "_Hello." _someone answered. "_Kirino do you have a Vocaloid at your house?" _Kuroneko asked. "_Sorry I can't reach the phone at the time leave a message and I'll get back to you, Kirino." _Kuroneko thought, _dumb voice mail. _She exited the closet and looked at Megurine Luka. Suddenly a light sparkled.

"_But wait Kirino how are we going to hide her from Mom and Dad?" _Kyosuke started to think. Miku snapped her fingers. Then there was a Hatsune Miku plushy lying on the floor. "_I can change into a doll." _said a voice. Kirino and Kyosuke fell back. They didn't expect that at all. "_Kyo-kun did that answer your question?" _Miku said from inside the plushy. Kyosuke nodded. He thought, _she's already calling me Kyo-kun._

A pink light glowed brightly. Then there was a girl. She was in a short pink kimono. Her head was cover by a dark pink veil. You couldn't even see her hair. Luka got up and shouted, "_The Vocaloid, VY1 Mizki! What are you doing here?" "I've come to deliver a message to Kuroneko," _she turned to Kuroneko, "_You and Kirino shall have to work together. You must find Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, SeeU, Gumi, Meiko, Kaito, and Clara. We originally were going to have a contest to see who could gather all the Vocaloids but the Utau's are planning to capture the Vocaloids we sent out. Please stop them." _VY1 left. "_So she's going to inform Kirino." _Luka nodded.

"_A just received a message from Luka-san," _Miku said as she transformed out of a plushy, "_It seems like we are going to get a visit from VY1 Mizki." _ Kirino looked happy and Kyosuke sighed. A light glowed. "_Oh, is this Mizki-chan?" _Kirino asked. Kyosuke noticed Miku looked like she was about to attack. The light that glowed was red. "_This is not Mizki," _A girl with pink hair stepped out, "_It's the Utau, Kasane Teto!" "It's been a while Miku." _


	3. My Little Sister Can't Have A Mission!

Chapter 3- My Little Sister Can't Have A Mission

_Note: Silver Bullet is a song by Gumi released in March of 2012 _

"_It's been a while Hatsune Miku." _said Teto. Miku stood up fiercely. "_What? Going to fight? Ha! Vocaloids can only bring to life what's in their songs," _she smirked, _"you mostly do happy songs, love songs. You can't do Alice of Human Sacrifice or Dark Woods Circus without the others!" _Teto laughed evilly. Kyosuke looked at Miku. He knew they were in a dilemma. Kyosuke thought, _how is Kirino going to act? _He looked to his left but Kirino was no longer there. He saw Kirino looking at Teto with big eyes. Teto turned around, _"What's with this human?"_ Kirino jumped up and squealed, "_So cute!" _She hung on to Teto. _"Um, Kirino," _Kyosuke asked, "_Do you realize what's going on?" _Kirino was too distracted to hear what her brother had said. Teto was angry. Red devil wings came out of Teto's back and a tail grew as well. **Bang! **Kirino was pushed back. "_Don't treat a Chimera Utau that way; now" _she turned to Miku, "_my mission is to capture the Vocaloids so why not start with the most famous Vocaloid of all, Hatsune Miku!"_

Kirino stood up. She was not injured or hurt. Kirino was completely calm. She raised her hand, "_Question, Question!" _Kirino said. Teto turned around, "_What?" "Why are you after Vocaloids?" _Miku's mood changed after hearing Kirino's question. "_Yeah, why are you after us?" _Miku asked Teto. "_Um," _Teto looked at as seriously, "_promise you won't laugh." _Kirino and Miku shook their heads. _Wait what's going on, _Kyosuke thought. _"Well, us Utau's got together and we decided to have a competition. We found out the Vocaloids were sent out so the Utau that collects the most Vocaloids becomes one." _For a moment there was silence. Then Miku broke out in laughter. Kirino and Kyosuke watched as Miku rolled on the floor. "_Are you that jealous of Vocaloids?" _Miku said while laughing. Teto had her hands in fists.

"_Oh you think I'm jealous," _Teto said, _"well I am!" _ Kyosuke thought, _wow she is really straight forward. _Teto took out an item. At the same time Kirino and Kyosuke asked, _"French bread?" _ Miku stopped laughing but stayed on the floor. All of sudden Teto's bread transformed into a brown vacuum and she pointed it at Miku. Teto pressed a button on the vacuum. Nothing was being sucked up. Kyosuke saw Miku struggling. "_Hatsune-san what are you doing?" _Kyosuke asked. "_This is a special device it sucks up Vocaloids." _Teto said. Miku held on to Kirino's table. "_Time to turn it up to high speed winds," _Teto said as she turned the knob on the vacuum. Miku let go.

Suddenly the wind stopped. Teto felt a cold metal touch the side of her head. A voice said, _"Don't make me blow your drills off." _Teto had realized it was a gun pointed to her head. _"God, I just found out that I have to go into the human world just after I record my new song." _said the voice. It was Gumi. Miku was surprised. Gumi stared at Miku for a second then said,_ "After my song VY1 came to me and told me I have to go into the human world too." _Teto stood there because Gumi did not put the gun away.

"_Are you going to leave?"_ Gumi asked in a way that sounded like an order instead of a question. Teto nodded her head. She went into withdrawal. She went into a bright red light and disappeared. Gumi turned to Kirino. "_You have a mission Kirino. You have to teach us about the human world without having the Utau's capturing us, understood." _Gumi said firmly. Kirino acted like a soldier and responded. Miku sighed, _"I hope we can stay here for a long time." _Miku looked at Kirino who was obsessing over Gumi's Silver Bullet outfit. Kyosuke thought, _first anime now this. _He looked at Miku, _I guess I wouldn't mind if she stayed a while. _


	4. My Little Sister Cant Have A Photo Shoot

Chapter 4 – My Little Sister Can't Have A Vocaloid Photo Shoot!

Kyosuke had awoken. He thought he'd get ready for school but then remember it was summer vacation and his parents were away. He got out of bed and got his slippers on. He opened the door and headed downstairs. He smelled food once he reached the last step. He opened the door to see Kirino eating with a girl with a girl with blue hair. Kirino had a normal breakfast. Steamed rice, miso soup, and tamagoyaki (rolled omelet). He suddenly remembered about the Vocaloids. He sat down for his breakfast was ready. Miku was handed her food but no tamagoyaki. _"Miku, you want leek right?"_ Gumi called. _"Of course I want leek, of course! I love leek."_ Miku shouted. Gumi handed Miku a leek.

"_Um, when did we buy leeks?"_ Kyosuke asked. He knew they didn't own any leeks. _"Kirino-san went out and bought some last night because Miku wouldn't charge until she got some."_ Gumi responded as she put her food on the table. Again, there was no side dish. _"You mean rest not charge."_ Kyosuke said. As Gumi cleaned up she turned to Kirino. _"Has he ever seen Scissorloid?" _Gumi asked. Kirino shook her head. _"That explains it,"_ she turned to Kyosuke, _"you humans rest, we need to charge like you need to charge your phones."_ Kyosuke mumbled,_ "So you can gain energy to sing your songs."_ Miku said, _"Yes and fight the Utau as well." _ Kyosuke sighed and continued to eat. Gumi sat down with her side dish a plain carrot. _Is a carrot her character item, _Kirino thought.

"_Hey, Hey Kyosuke how do they look?" _Kirino said as she pointed to Miku and Gumi. Kyosuke thought they looked normal. They didn't look like Vocaloids. Miku had two braids and Gumi had a braid as a headband. Gumi wore a blue shirt above a black tank top and shorts. Miku wore a black shirt with butterfly designs on the bottom, and short jeans. _"Wow Kirino did you pick this you?"_ Kyosuke asked with amazement. _"Yes I did!" "We were showed a picture; we scanned it and made the outfits appear on us in a click of a button." _Miku answered. _Of course, _Kyosuke thought. Kirino hated them for a second but she couldn't hate Miku. _"Why are they dressed like that?" _Kyosuke asked curiously. _"I'm taking them to my photo shoot!"_ Kirino said. _"What!"_ Kyosuke yelled. _"Shut up, bug."_ Kirino said. Kirino grabbed their hands. Kyosuke stood there as Miku smiled and waved to him as Kirino pulled them down the steps. He smiled and waved back. He heard the door slam. What was he to do now?

Ayase waited for Kirino. _"Ayase-san, sorry I'm late."_ Kirino yelled. Ayase waved then noticed the two girls running behind her. Kirino and her friends stopped in front of Ayase. _"Kirino, who are these girls behind you," _Ayase asked while pointing to them. _"Oh this is Miku-chan and this is Gumi-chan. They will be doing the photo shoot with us today." _Kirino said. _"Nice to meet you I'm Megpoid Gumi." _Gumi introduced herself. "_Nice to meet to you I'm Hatsune Miku."_ Miku did not care if she would be recognized. Kirino told Miku Ayase-san was not an otaku and would probably not know who Hatsune Miku was. Of course Kirino was right. _"Kirino-san hurry up and gather all of your friends, we're starting."_ the photographer called. _"Alright, let's go Miku, Gumi, and Ayase." _They walked over and started the photo shoot.

The photo shoot was over and Kirino walked over to Miku and Gumi. _"The photographer said you guys were great good job. I'll reward you for this." _Kirino said. _"With leeks," _Miku's eyes sparkled as she replied to Kirino. _"I want carrots!"_ Gumi said so cutely. Kirino couldn't take their cuteness so she hugged them both. While Kirino was talking to them Ayase was called over by the photographer. "_Ayase you need to do better. You looked very sad during the shoot."_ said the photographer. Ayase said she would do better and walked away. She sat on a bench. _"Kirino just met these girls, right? She would have told me about them. Why is she so close to them," _Ayase questioned herself, _"as much as I hate him, I guess I'll need to talk to him about these girls, he would know, right?"_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – My Little Sister Can't Have A Jealous Friend!

Kyosuke sat wondering when Kirino and the Vocaloids will get back. Kirino had called him and told him they were going shopping. He wondered if anyone would recognize them. Oh well if wasn't his fault if they were found out. The door bell rang. Kyosuke got out of his bed and exited the room. He headed down the steps. He arrived at the door expecting it to be Kirino but it wasn't. It was Ayase. Kyosuke stood there wondering why she was here. _"May I come in?"_ Ayase asked. Kyosuke realized her tone was the way it usually it was. _"Sure."_ Kyosuke said. Ayase walked inside and took of her shoes. He led Ayase to the living room. He went to the kitchen and got a can of juice. He looked at Ayase, _"Catch."_ He threw Ayase a can of juice and she got it single handily.

"_So you got two now, Kirino."_ Kuroneko said. _"Yup, I see you only have Megurine Luka."_ Kirino responded. Kuroneko had found them when they were walking. They had gone into the café where they first met. Kirino had analyzed the situation. At this point no one could tell that was CV03 Megurine Luka when she had that brown wig on. Kirino thought she had them in the perfect outfits. _"Well, look at their outfits, there so well disguised they don't even need a wig, unlike Luka." _Kirino was bluffing, she want to always be right. _"What? You can easily tell who they are. I think they look more like cosplayers to me!"_ Kuroneko said making fun of Kirino. _"Excuse me, you're the cosplayer here not them!"_ Kirino was starting to get angry. _"So what about it, this is an amazing cosplay there is no way you could criticize it!" _Miku looked at Gumi and Luka. _"Are they going to start fighting?"_ Luka and Gumi nodded yes. _"Oh well." _Miku said.

"_So why did you come here?" _Kyosuke asked Ayase. _"Um, well, those two girls Miku and Gumi how long have they know Kirino. I'm sure if Kirino had known them for a while she would have told me about them."_ Ayase stumbled on what to ask next. _"So you're jealous of Miku and Gumi for being so friendly with Kirino, right?"_ Kyosuke said knowing he was right. _"I'm not jealous!"_ Ayase demanded. She hit the table hard with the can. _"Your words don't match your actions."_ Kyosuke said. Ayase had then quiet done. _"I'll answer your questions,"_ Kyosuke started to say, "_Miku and Gumi are Kirino's pen pals." "Pen pals?"_ Ayase stumbled. He had to lie he could tell her that they were Vocaloids sent here to serve Kirino and be protected by her. _"Yup, I don't know how long they'll be here but they are from a different part of Japan. I told Kirino she should meet some new people. I don't know if they will stay long."_ Kyosuke lied. He has realized that story was a perfect explanation, he thought he should tell Kirino and the others this when they returned. _"Um, where's your bathroom?"_ Kyosuke pointed to it. Kyosuke thought, _she seems much brighter now. _

Ayase walked into the bathroom. She turned on the sink and splashed some water on her face. _"I feel so relieved now."_ she said to herself. She looked in the mirror of the bathroom and saw a figure. She turned around.

Kyosuke sat there waiting when Ayase emerged from the hallway. He felt something different. She suddenly had this strange energy. She also had this creepy smile. She stood in front of Kyosuke instead of sitting in her chair. _"Hey, onii-chan why do you lie to me, it's not nice to lie." _Ayase said. _"Ayase what are you talking about?"_ Kyosuke sat in his chair with wonder filling up. He looked into Ayase's eyes. They were now a dark purple. _"Hey, onii-chan where are the Vocaloids,"_ Ayase said, _"You better hurry before I kill you."_ She grabbed his neck. He struggled to say, _"Who are you?" "Why I am Defoko, an Utau!" _Ayase explained.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- My Little Sister Can't Be A Computer!

_Note: Sorry for the last chapter being late I forgot all about it but I had it written up._

"_Why I am Defoko, an Utau!" _Ayase explained. Ayase's hair turned a purple. Hair started falling to the floor until her hair was as short as the real Defoko's. Her hands around Kyosuke neck, he was struggling so hard for his life. He could no longer say a word. _"I promise I won't kill you if you tell me where they are, onii-chan."_ Defoko gave a crazy smile. Kyosuke looked past Defoko's shoulder. His eyes then grew wide as he struggled to say, _"Miku, everybody run away."_ Defoko looked behind her to catch them. There was no one there. Defoko had let her guard done and Kyosuke broke free. He ran up the stairs and locked himself in his own bedroom.

Kyosuke turned his back to the door and slid onto the floor. He sat there. He heard footsteps coming up the steps. It got louder and louder and louder. Suddenly there was a knock on Kyosuke's door. He was afraid to open it. _"What are you doing? Open up now!"_ Kyosuke thought, _Kirino! _ He got up and opened the door. _"Kirino…."_ _"Fooled you, onii-chan!" _Defoko grabbed Kyosuke.

"_We're back!"_ Kirino called as she opened the door. Miku and Gumi followed Kirino in the house. Kirino led them into the living room where they found Kyosuke sitting quietly. _"Didn't you hear me? I said we're home."_ Kirino was upset that Kyosuke was ignoring her. Gumi sat down and started to read the magazine Kirino had bought her. Miku sat down as well. _"Um, Kyosuke-kun, are you alright?"_ Miku asked. Kyosuke looked up and gave her a cold stare. Miku flinched. _"What happened? In a bad mood? Well get over it."_ Kirino stated. Kyosuke got up. _"Kirino, can I talk to you for a second?"_ Kyosuke asked. _"About what,"_ Kirino questioned. Kyosuke did not answer. He grabbed Kirino's hand and dragged her upstairs. Miku watched as they walked upstairs. Gumi looked at Miku, _"What's wrong, Miku?" _ _"It's nothing."_ Miku thought to herself,_ I wonder if I could hold hands with him too. _

Kyosuke dragged Kirino into Kirino's room. _"So what do you want to talk about? Wait do you want some advice? Aren't you the one who is supposed to give me advice?"_ Kirino asked. Kyosuke stood by the door for a few seconds then he began to walk towards Kirino. He got closer and closer. Soon Kirino was up against her computer desk. Kyosuke put his hands on Kirino's shoulders. _"What, what are you doing?"_ Kirino was flustered. Kyosuke started to move his hands towards her head. He leaned closer. Kirino was as red as a tomato. Kirino's head was touching the computer. Kyosuke pushed Kirino's head into the computer. The computer sucked Kirino in.

"_What?"_ Kirino said. She looked up to see Kyosuke. She ran towards him. **Boom. **Kirino hit the glass of the screen. She realized she was trapped in the computer. She watched as Kyosuke transformed into a girl with purple hair. _"Defoko!" _Kirino shouted. Defoko turned back into Kyosuke. _"I'll be taking them now."_ Defoko said. _"Oh no. What can I do now?"_ Kirino fell to her knees.

Miku was reading Hatsune Mix. _"Hey, Gumi look at this."_ Miku pointed to Gakupo. Gumi chuckled. Kyosuke walked into the room with an item in hand. _"Oh, Kyosuke where's Kirino?"_ Kyosuke responded, _"She had something to do." _He hid the knife in his hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- My Little Sister Can't Be Naraku no Hana (The Flower from Hell)

"_Oh, Kyosuke where's Kirino?"_ Miku asked. _"She had something to do."_ _Kyosuke_ hid the knife in his hand. Defoko was very well disguised as Kyosuke that there was even a bit of suspicious. She even imitated his personality perfectly. _He_ walked over to Miku and Gumi. _"Gumi we have carrots in the refrigerator, if you want some."_ Kyosuke informed. Gumi got up and wondered into the kitchen. _Now that I'm alone with Miku I can kill her,_ Defoko thought. _Kyosuke _came up behind Miku whom was reading Hatsune Mix. He took out the knife and slowly brought it closer to her neck.

**Ding Dong. **

The door bell rung and Miku went to get the door. _Crap,_ Defoko thought. _Kyosuke _followed her. _He _heard Miku gasp. _He_ saw Kuroneko and Megurine Luka. Once Megurine Luka stepped inside she snapped her fingers and her original character clothes were on. Luka looked at Miku with a cold stare. Miku then also snapped her fingers and appeared in her character clothes. _Kyosuke_ shook a bit for Defoko feared Luka.

"_Right this way."_ Miku said cheerfully. _Kyosuke _followed along with the others. Kuroneko and Luka sat on the couch. _Kyosuke _sat on the chair to the left. Gumi came out of the kitchen in her original character clothes holding a pile of carrots. Gumi sat down leaving Miku without a seat. _"Where's Kirino?"_ Kuroneko asked. _"Busy," Kyosuke_ answered quickly, _"Why are you here?"_ Kuroneko looked at _Kyosuke_. Defoko was sure she had Kyosuke's personality down pack. _"Utau,"_ Kuroneko said. Gumi swallowed a piece of carrot. _"Utau, which ones are out of the bag?_" Luka said in an emotionless voice, _"Uta Utane." _Gumi looked at Luka with surprise. _"Defoko! She one of the most powerful Utau's!" _ Miku answered, _"So is Kasane Teto and you took her down. Well that's because you were in Silver Bullet mode." _ Gumi became a bit embarrassed from the praise. _"Thanks senpai." _

"_So who is she here for?"_ Miku asked. Defoko thought, _you of course and that other one. "According to our data, she's after Aoki Lapis."_ Miku raised her voice, _"That's impossible she hasn't been sent out!"_ All of the sudden Gumi looked guilty. _"I didn't tell you Miku but after I arrived I was told Aoki Lapis was accidently sent out."_ Miku was shocked. Defoko thought, _but do you know why I want Lapis._ _"Why does she want Lapis-chan?" _Luka shook her which meant they didn't know. Miku sighed.

* * *

><p>Kirino banged on the computer screen. <em>"Let me out!"<em> she screamed. She knew it was useless. No one could hear her. Uta was going to hurt Miku. Miku, her little sister. She banged on the screen more. _Damn that Defoko, damn Uta Utane! _Kirino thought. Suddenly Kirino felt a hand on her shoulder. She was being grabbed. Hand on her mouth. She attempted to scream.

* * *

><p>"<em>Do we know where she is?"<em> Miku questioned. Kuroneko sat quietly letting Luka do all the talking. _"Yes we've tracked her to here."_ Gumi wonder out loud, _"Here? We haven't seen her here? I mean Miku, Kirino and I just came home…." _As Gumi came to the end of her sentence her tone becomes distant. Everyone stared at _Kyosuke. "Give up the act, Uta!"_ Luka said emotionlessly. _Kyosuke _began to laugh evilly as the disguise became undone.

* * *

><p>"<em>Calm down."<em> said a voice. It removed its hand of off Kirino's mouth. _"Kyosuke!"_ Kirino called out. Yes it was the real Kyosuke. He dropped to his knees for his head was bleeding a bloody rain.

* * *

><p>The disguise was fully undone and there stood Defoko. <em>"What have you done to Kirino and Kyosuke?" <em> Kuroneko shouted and she rose from her seat. _"Kyosuke? He's probably bleeding to death. Kirino is fine." _Defoko stated. _"But it you attack me I'll kill them with just a snap of my fingers."_ _"Uta what did you do to them,"_ Miku questioned her in rage, _"You are truly evil Defoko!" _ Defoko grinned evilly and said, _"Says Naraku no Hana, Hatsune Miku!"_ Defoko had spread a virus through the air causing Miku to go insane. Miku's outfit changed and a knife appeared in her hands. _I've awoken the beast, _Defoko thought as she watched Miku in rage. _The flower from hell._

* * *

><p><strong>Please comment and review!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – My Little Sister Can't Have A Virus

As black megabytes surround Miku's body allowing her to change outfits; gold clock hands that acted as a knife were visible. Defoko knew then that _Bad End Night_ was about to reoccur.

"_Why is she called the flower from hell?"_ Kuroneko whispered to Luka. _"It's the nickname the Utau's gave her. We all have nicknames."_ Luka whispered back.

Defoko was sure Miku was going to go insane and go into _Bad End Night_ mode. Then Miku's knife turned into a megaphone. The megabytes released Miku's body leaving the outfit of_ Love is War_. Miku opened her eyes and screamed into the megaphone. As she screamed blue gigabytes took over the house transporting them into a cyber world of blue.

Miku stopped screaming once they were completely in the cyber world. Defoko couldn't believed that she was fooled by a Vocaloid. Sparks flew from Gumi and Luka. _"Virus, virus, virus…."_ they said together as they shorted out. Miku was over righting their mainstream leaving Luka and Gumi under her control. Miku went insane. She hated the nickname the Utau's had given her. She hated how it taunted her. She wasn't in _Love is War _mode. She was in _Virus _mode. She was going to destroy anything in her path.

* * *

><p>"<em>What's happening?"<em> Kirino asked as she watched the blank world become blue. _"What's that?"_ Kyosuke pointed out a girl in black. _Kuroneko, _Kirino thought. _"Kuroneko!" _Kirino screamed.

Kuroneko could hear her named being screamed. She turned to see Kirino. Luka grabbed Kuroneko's shoulder. _"Before I go insane I want you to save yourself. Don't worry about me. I set up a virus deletion program. After a certain amount of time it will shut down the virus. Now go."_ Luka said as she was struggling to stay sane. Luka activated a transported and transported Kuroneko to Kirino and Kyosuke. Luka began to laugh.

* * *

><p>Gumi and Luka were now swarmed with megabytes. Things were about to get serious. <em>"Oh, this is getting interesting."<em> a voice said. Two girls appeared behind Defoko. The voice was none other than Kasane Teto. The other girl was Momone Momo. "The 3 UTAU Girls" have arrived. The megabytes had left Gumi and Luka. Luka had appeared in _The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka _outfit and the sharp pair of scissors that could rip a person to shreds. Gumi was in the _Silver Bullet _outfit with her gun. They came towards Miku ready to fight. Teto released her tail and wings. Defoko spread out her arms and turned them into guns. Momo stood back. Momo was a nanny robot and a housemaid unlike Defoko and Teto. The first shot was fired.

Who shot the first shot was unknown. The battle began. Miku sent a signal telling which to attack. Gumi jumped at Teto. Luka ran towards Momo. Miku was face to face with Defoko.

Teto flew as Gumi ran on the ground. _"God mode."_ Gumi said. A cloud appeared and she became the god she was in _God's An Energy Cheapskate._ She jumped onto the cloud and it flew into the air. The cloud flew at high speed chasing Teto who was flying east. Gumi created a flash bolt as sharp as a nail and threw it into Teto.

Luka charged at Momo. _"No, go away!" _ Momo yelled. Luka ran faster and faster in her kimono. She grabbed Momo's hair and pulled her back. She sliced Momo. _"Missed."_ Luka bickered. Momo had ran from Luka's clutches before Luka could slice her. Pink hair lay in Luka's hand. Luka dropped the hair and ran towards Momo once again. She threw her scissor at Momo.

"_Finally alone,"_ Defoko said, _"Now I can kill you with no disturbance. Oh how I'm been waiting for this moment." _Defoko pointed her gun hands at Miku. Miku raised her megaphone to her dry lips. _"Now there's nowhere to go. In the heart of this love. AHH!" _Miku screamed. _"Love is War. Don't make me laugh."_ Defoko had then realized she was parlayed by the scream. _"Gray clouds, monochrome bustles, sunlight cast shadows, dusk is changing its color. Ah. The world is blurred. Even so, will I still love… you?" _Miku continued singing as she stood in front of Defoko. She raised her megaphone. _"I know this, though what should I do? What can I, how can I, what a fool I am. Let's begin this war."_ she sang as she began to beat Defoko with the megaphone.

Teto hit the floor as the bolt hit her piercing through some of her right wing. She crawled trying to get away. Her wing was bleeding. Gumi jumped from the cloud. _"Bullet mode."_ Gumi announced. Gumi took her gun and reloaded it. She aimed it at her left wing. _"No wait I'm sorry. Please don't I beg of you. Please!"_ **Bang.** Teto screamed as she tried to stop her wings from bleeding. Gumi aimed the gun at the right wing.

Momo fell to the ground. She tried pulled out the scissor from her back. In order to get it out she was going to have to rip some of her software in her back. And so she did. She screamed as she ripped some of her hardware. She knew if she didn't do this the scissor would have gotten in even father and it would destroy something valuable. She threw the scissor at Luka. She caught it single handily. Luka pinned Momo down by stepping on her back. Luka bent down. _"I wonder what wire I should cut first."_ Momo wanted to cry but she was a robot and robots can't cry. **Snap.** Luka began cutting the wires.

* * *

><p>"<em>Virus deleting in 5…4…4…4…4…4" <em>

* * *

><p><em><em>**Disclaimer. I do not own the lyrics to "Love is War". **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – My Little Sister Can't Be My First Kiss

* * *

><p>"<em>Virus deleting in 5...4…4…4…4<em>"

The virus failed to delete. Everything went blank as Miku's system exploded. Kyosuke watched as Kirino got caught in the explosion. He watched her disappear.

* * *

><p>He woke up. He panted heavily as he stood up off his chair. He had dreamt Miku was infected with a virus, then she went crazy and he watched Kirino die.<p>

_"Onii-chan what's wrong?"_ a voice said.

He looked forward to see Ayase-san.

_"When I came out of the bathroom, I found you asleep."_

_"Is that so?"_

Ayase seemed happy. Kyosuke remembered he told Ayase that Miku and Gumi were Kirino's pen pals.

_"Well, that's for telling me about Kirino's pen pals. I'm off." _ Ayase walked up to the door and Kyosuke followed her to the doorway.

Ayase slipped on her shoes. She turned to Kyosuke._"Good bye." _

_"Good bye."_ Kyosuke said, sending her off.

She walked out the door. Kyosuke shut the door behind her. He walked back into the living room. He sat on the chair.

He began to wonder. What did he just dream? Possibly a vision? No impossible. If it was a vision Ayase would have became Defoko and she would try to choke him. Right? Kyosuke sighed. He thought he was getting too caught up in this.

_It was probably just a dream_, he thought.

Suddenly the door swung open.

_"We're home!"_ Kirino yelled.

Miku and Gumi followed her in the house. In their arms were countless amounts of bags!

_Oh brother, _Kyosuke thought.

_"I bought Miku and Gumi some cute clothes! And I bought some Stardust Witch Meruru merchandise!" _

Kyosuke makes a comment, _"Of course you did." _

Kirino ignores the comment he makes. _"Miku, Gumi lets go upstairs. I want you try on some things." _

Kirino grabs Miku's and Gumi's hands and tries to pull them upstairs.

_"Not so fast Kirino, have you forgotten what we have to do?" _Gumi asks.

_"What?"_ Kirino asks.

Gumi sighs. _"We have to collect Vocaloids. Remember we have to collect Kagamine Rin and Len, SeeU, Kaito, Clara, Meiko. Also Luka told us that Aoki Lapis was accidently put out."_

_ "Oh, yeah. I forgot."_ Kirino rubs the back of her head.

_"Wait how to we find them?"_ Kirino asks.

Gumi and Miku look at each. _"We don't know!"_

They both realize that they never asked. _"We forgot to ask!"_ they shout.

_ "Great how are we supposed to find them now?"_ Miku says giving herself a face palm.

_ "Wait!"_ Miku says as she turns to Gumi.

_"How did you find us?"_ That's right; Gumi was the first Vocaloid they found.

Kyosuke finally realized something. His house was going to be filled with girls! Vocaloid girls! Kyosuke wanted to stand up in scream but he didn't to make a scene. So he sat there.

"_I don't know how I found you I just did." _Gumi replies.

_"Yeah. That's really helpful, Gumi. Really helpful." _Miku says sarcastically.

_"I know how to find Rin and Len!" _Miku shouts as she stands up from the couch in which she was sitting on.

_"Len loves bananas and Rin loves oranges! If we get enough maybe we can find them!"_

Kirino jumps up. _"Perfect plan, Miku!" _

Gumi says, _"Alright, Kirino and I will find Rin. You and Kyosuke find Len!" _

_"Wait, when did I get involved?" _ Kyosuke yells.

Gumi answers, _"When I said you did. Now go to the store and buy bananas and Kirino and I will buy oranges."_

Kyosuke should have known he would get involved like always.

_"Ready, go!"_

Gumi says as she and Kirino run out of the house. Kyosuke sighs.

_"Shall we go Kyosuke-kun?"_ Miku smiles at Kyosuke.

_"Sure."_ Kyosuke replied.

He thought, _I guess its okay since I'm paired up with her. _They walk out of the house and to the store.

* * *

><p>Kyosuke and Miku walked out of the store with a bag full of bananas. It was rather questionable amount. They were asked why they bought some many bananas at the register.<p>

_"So where do we go now?"_ Kyosuke asked.

_"Let's walk past the house and walk around the block of couple a times."_ Miku said.

_"What are we suppose to do? Wave bananas in the air?"_ Kyosuke asked.

_"No, no,"_ Miku said, _"that would be stupid. Len hates when people eat his bananas."_

_"We have to eat all of these?"_

_"If we eat all of these we might explode."_ They laugh while walking out of the shopping center and around the block.

* * *

><p>They walk down the block passing the house they continued to talk while eating the bananas.<p>

_"Do you like bananas?"_ Kyosuke asks.

_"I don't hate them. I'm just not that fond of them. I like leeks more."_ Miku smiles as she holds a banana peel in her hand.

A bird swoops down and takes the peel from Miku's hand.

_"What a strange bird. What would in need with a banana peel?"_ Miku says.

_"Who knows?" _Kyosuke responds.

The walk forward some more.

_"Oh, look a cat!" _Miku says running towards the cat.

_"Wait, Miku!"_ Miku stops but Kyosuke can't stop his feet from running.

Kyosuke slips on something and lands on top of Miku.

Kyosuke's face is close to Miku's. Miku's face is red as a tomato. Without realizing in Kyosuke leans down a little closer to kiss Miku. Miku closes her eyes and accepts it. Now Miku can no longer feel Kyosuke's breath on her. She opens her eyes to see Kyosuke hanging from his jacket in some ones hand.

_"No one lays a finger on Miku." _says a voice.

_"Len!"_ Miku yells with surprise as she sits up.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – My Little Sister Can't Be This Clingy!

* * *

><p>"<em>Len!"<em> Miku yells as she sits up a little.

Kyosuke dangled from his jacket which was held in Len's hand.

_"Let me go!"_ Kyosuke struggles.

Kyosuke takes his arms out of his jacket and falls to the floor. Len puts his foot on Kyosuke's back.

_"No one touches my Miku!" _Len laughs.

"_Len what are you talking about?"_ Miku asks.

_"You're mine Miku and always will be!"_

_ "Aren't you dating Neru? Or was it Rin? No wait Rin always tries to get you to notice her. Right?"_ Miku smiles as she asks all these questions.

_"Rin's my sister!" _

_"Actually you're mirrored images but released as twins."_

_ "Shut up, Miku!" Len scowls._

_ "Why are you being so mean, Len?" _

_"Because he was going to kiss you!" Len shouted. _

_"Kiss me?" _Miku questions.

_"Yes, kiss you!"_ Len's frustrated.

_"No I wasn't!"_ Kyosuke says in denial.

Len kicks him.

_"Len stop it! We aren't allowed to hurt humans!"_ Miku yells.

_"So what if I do!"_

Miku grabs Kyosuke from under Len's foot and moves to the side.

_"Hey, why did you move?"_

**SPLAT!**

Len was crushed by a road roller. Len picks up a white flag meaning defeat. The road roller stops and two yellow haired females step out. They step in front of Len.

_"I'm dead."_

"_Len, mind explaining." _the girl with the similar outfit says as she picks up the flat Len.

_"You two didn't hear that did you?" _

_"Every word Len, every word."_ the side ponytail girl says. Her tone got deeper as she finished the sentence.

_"Akita Neru what are you doing here?" _ Miku shouts.

_"Miku do you really think I'd leave my darling Len…alone with you,_" Neru says.

Of course Neru would hate Miku. She was a fan made based off of Miku. Her voice was only a mix and Rin's and Miku's voices, she didn't have her own voice actress. Miku had everything she didn't. Even though she was dating Len, the popularity for Len dating Miku rose causing Len to fall for Miku and not for Neru. Len also loved Gumi. Miku still loved Kaito though.

_"Now Rin should we use the road roller again?" _Neru asked.

_"Yes!" _Rin shouted.

_"Rin if you don't run over Len and come home with me now you'll get oranges." _Miku bargained.

_"Okay!" _Rin's eyes sparkled.

She snapped her fingers and the road roller disappeared.

She grabbed Len, _"Let's go!" _

Miku whispered to Kyosuke, _"Are you okay?"_

_ "Yes, I'm fine."_

They walked home trying to catch up with Rin and Len. Miku stopped for a second. She looked back.

_"Neru, you coming?" _

_"Fine, only because Len will be there."_ Neru walked a head.

Miku laughed thinking Neru's tsundere personality made her kind of cute. She caught up with Kyosuke continuing home.

* * *

><p>Kirino opened the door. She and Gumi entered the house with a sorrowful cloud hanging over their heads. They both plop onto the couch. They sighed.<p>

_"Too bad we couldn't find Rin." _Gumi points out.

_"Yeah and we bought all those oranges too," _Kirino brings up.

Once again a heavy sigh enters the room from the mouths of Kirino and Gumi.

**SWOOSH!**

Everything went by too fast. The door had swung open and two yellow shadows had passed by. Kirino and Gumi removed themselves from the couch and into the kitchen.

_"Len! Rin!"_ Gumi cried.

Len went from being dragged around by his sister to chasing after Gumi.

_"Gumi I love you!" _He jumps at her but misses.

_"Len meet floors, floors meet Len. Be best friends. Bye!"_ Gumi begins to run.

Len grabs her ankle and pulls himself off the floor. With her other shoe Gumi kicks Len in the face.

_"Ouch,"_ Len groans, _"Rin help me."_

_ "Too busy with oranges." _

By now Gumi ran up the stairs.

Kirino stood there.

_"Ka-ka-KAWII!" _Kirino shouts as she clings to Rin.

Rin attempts to push Kirino off.

_"Who is this lunatic?"_ Rin shouts.

_"It's Kirino." _said a voice.

Rin turned and stuck out her hand so that the person could pull her away from the lunatic that was attached to her.

_"Miku, help me!" _Kyosuke stood behind Miku along with Neru.

_"Len!"_ Neru shouts as she runs to him.

_"Kirino you're going to damage her machinery if you keep squeezing her so tight." _Miku says.

Kirino drops Rin, hating the thought that she could end up killing her by giving her too much affection.

Kirino turns to Neru, who is shaking Len trying to get him up. But he is to upset that Gumi rejected him.

_"So cute!" _Kirino shouts.

She grabs Neru away from Len. _Why is my sister so in love with cute things, _Kyosuke asked himself.

He knew this was going to be one heck of a summer vacation.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – My Little Sister Can't Have A Personality Change!

* * *

><p>Kyosuke had just gotten out of bed and walked down stairs. When he went to get something to eat he saw Kirino sitting down next to Miku. There was seat open for Kyosuke to sit. Like usual he'd sit next to Gumi. Breakfast was laid out in front of him.<p>

Kyosuke said, _"Vocaloids don't eat human food do they?" _

_"That's what you think!" _said a voice_._

Kyosuke turned his head. Rin, Len and Neru sat in the living room eating there breakfast. The voice was the tsundere Neru who was on her phone while eating her breakfast. Miku had leek as a side, Gumi had a carrot, Len had a banana and Rin had an orange. Kyosuke guessed that Neru's character item since she was on it so much. Kyosuke picked up his chop sticks and started with his side, tamagoyaki (rolled omelet).

* * *

><p>Kyosuke finished his food (which was very well made in his opinion) and headed towards his room. He enters his room and shuts the door behind him tightly. He plops onto his bed and sighs.<p>

**Ring, Ring. **

Kyosuke's phone goes off. _"Hello."_

_ "Kyosuke-kun!"_

_ "Saori, I haven't heard from you in a while." _Kyosuke says.

Saori continues talking, _"Well, just wanted to let you know I bought five tickets to the summer con!"_

Kyosuke seemed confused, _"Five?"_

He counted _Me, Kirino, Kuroneko, and Saori. Four right?_

_ "Well an extra ticket for Kuroneko's friend Luka." _

_Luka! Kuroneko introduced Saori to Luka! Saori is an otaku she must know about Vocaloid!_ Kyosuke thought.

_"You know what's funny, Luka looks like that Vocaloid Megurine Luka. I told her to cosplay as Luka when she goes. Kyosuke?"_

_ "Yes, Saori I heard." _Kyosuke says reacting quickly.

_"No not that Luka said she had some friends in the area and she wanted to bring to the con. She said you know them. How many of them are there?"_

_ Oh crap what should I say. I guess I should just tell her that there's about….five more people. But that's really expensive. How can she afford it? And when she meets them! She could get suspicious. Should I tell her they're Vocaloids? _Kyosuke questioned himself.

Then he thought of a plan.

_"How about I'll ask them if they want to go then I'll tell you how many, okay?" _

_"Good plan, Kyosuke! Well bye, then!"_ Saori hung up.

Kyosuke sighed of relief. Then again it was true. He didn't even know if they wanted to go to the con. Kyosuke hopped of his lazy butt and went down stairs.

* * *

><p><em>Why? Why?<em> Kyosuke asked himself. _Why is she in this house? _

Kirino and the rest of the Vocaloids were in the living room playing a karaoke game. Rin and Len were on the floor with Neru trying to cuddle up with Len. Len trying to get to Gumi was held back by Rin. Kirino and Miku sat on the couch and Gumi sat on a chair. One seat was left open. There was a girl singing. The girl had somewhat gray/silver hair with tints of a pale pink of it. She had two small braids with the rest of the hair down past waist. She had blue eyes and wore a pink skirt. Everyone (not Kyosuke because he has no idea what the heck is going on) was clapping for her as she sang.

_"This "dream" is packed to the brim with all that I want to say… So don't take your eyes off it! And so tomorrow, let's keep skipping ahead!" _The song ended.

The girl turned around and smiled while handing the microphone to Miku.

Kyosuke finally speaks up, _"Who is she?"_

He points to the girl. Everyone turns around to see Kyosuke pointing at the girl.

_"Oh, Kyosuke we forgot to tell you….again." _Gumi says.

_Again?_ He thinks.

Miku gets up and responds, _"This is IA."_

She puts her hands on IA's shoulders. _"We invited her over." _

_"Why?" _Kyosuke yells.

Suddenly IA starts to cry a bit. _"I didn't know I was a burden."_

Kirino gets up and hugs IA. _"No, no you're not a burden." _

She rubs IA's head then turns to yell at Kyosuke. _"Look what you did you made IA cry!" _

Kyosuke is now more confused than ever. All he did is ask why, so what did he do?

Rin whispers, _"Its okay IA is just a bit sensitive… and a crybaby so just be careful about what you say to her. But don't worry she can be really cool sometimes."_

Kyosuke now a little less confused than before apologizes to IA.

_"Its okay." _she responds.

IA sits in the empty seat and calms down.

Kirino scowls, _"What do you want?"_

_"Well Saori bought us tickets for the summer con and__―" _

_"Really?"_ Kyosuke was cut off by Kirino and her sparkling eyes of excitement.

_"Yes really and she wanted to know if you guys wanted to come." _

Kyosuke said to the Vocaloids.

_"Len and I will come!" _Rin says.

_"Wait I didn't agree to―"_

Rin grabs Len and gives him a scary look.

_"Shut up, Len were going. Got it?"_

Len tries to reason with her but fails completely. _"I didn't agree to this!" _

**Bang.**

Rin hits Len's head.

"Ouch!" Len cries.

Neru agrees to come then begins to cling to Len once she realizes he's hurt.

_"I'll go,"_ Gumi says, _"only to show off my new outfit from my new upgrade to V3!" _Gumi laughs.

_"Are you going?" _Miku asks Kyosuke.

_"Well I don't have a choice." _

Miku smiles and says, _"Well I guess I don't have a choice either now do I."_

_ "I don't care."_ IA says.

Kyosuke is now hit with a shock.

_What the heck! First IA is a nice, emotional girl and now she's acting all cool!_ Kyosuke wonders.

IA sits with her legs crossed and has her head on her hand acting like she doesn't care about anything.

Talk about a personality change.

_"So you're all going?" _Kyosuke asks.

_"Yup!"_ Miku announces.

* * *

><p>Kyosuke runs up stairs to tell Saori. On his way up the stairs he hears Miku singing. He stops to listen.<p>

_What a good voice!_ Kyosuke comments and continues upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Ring.<strong>

Kyosuke waits on his bed for Saori to pick up.

_"Yo, Kyosuke!"_

_ "Hello Saori, I asked them if they wanted to come and they all said yes." _

Saori asks, _"How many are there?"_

Kyosuke gulps. _"Six." _

_"Oh okay." _Saori replies.

Kyosuke wonders why she didn't act surprised or say that she couldn't afford it.

_"Um, Kyosuke." _Saori says in a low voice.

_"Yeah." _

_"What are the names of Luka's friends? I know two of them are Gumi and Miku but what are the others?"_

Kyosuke was afraid to answer that but he knew he had to.

_"They are Rin, Len, Neru and Aria (IA)."_

_ "Um, Kyosuke." _Saori says.

_"Yes, Saori?" _Kyosuke responds.

_"By any chance are they Vocaloids?" _

Kyosuke thought his heart dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: The song IA was singing was Kisaragi Attention by Jin on May 27, 2012 at 00:08 from Nico Nico Douga. IA is called IA -Aria on the Planetes- so that's why Kyosuke referred to her as Aria. Please note how you reacted when Saori asked if they were Vocaloids in a reviewcomment!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – My Little Sister Can't Have That Kind Of Cosplay!

* * *

><p>Kyosuke thought he died when she asked that question.<p>

_How did she know? _He thought.

_"Kyosuke?"_ Saori waited for him to answer her question.

Kyosuke panicked.

_"Bye!"_ he suddenly said.

He hung up on her.

_How did she know? Well I guess it was obvious. I mean she did go to the con with us and their voices would be similar to her since she is an otaku. So why did I freak out like that? Should I call her back and apologize for hanging up? No I don't want to have to answer her question. _He began to think.

He sighed.

This would be one heck of a summer vacation.

* * *

><p>"<em>He he." <em>Saori giggled.

She was in her classy mode not otaku. Her hair was down and she looked stunning. Saori called Kuroneko instead of calling Kyosuke back.

**Ring. Ring. **

_"Hello?"_ Kuroneko's voice was heard.

Saori, then switched back into her otaku mode.

_"Hello!"_ Saori says.

"_So did you ask?" _Kuroneko wonders.

_"Yes I did." _Saori answers.

_"And?" _

_"He didn't answer, he hung up on me." _Saori told her.

_"Really you should have told him that I already told you!" _Kuroneko responds.

_"Sorry I really wanted to see his reaction." _Saori explains.

_"You were suppose to say, hey I know about the Vocaloids I wanted to know how many were there so I can buy tickets."_

_ "Sorry."_ Saori apologizes.

* * *

><p>Kyosuke gets up and out of his room to head back down stairs. He had made his mind up. He was going to have to tell Kirino that Saori knew the secret. He walks down the steps and enters the living room. He expected them to be singing but they weren't. They were playing some game on the Xbox 360. Kyosuke squinted to see what the game was. The title was in English and he couldn't read English. Kirino couldn't either but she seems to understand what was going on. The Vocaloids seem to understand it as well.<p>

_Wait aren't they Japanese Vocaloids how could they understand English?_ Kyosuke thought.

He walked up to them.

"_What are you playing and why is it in English?" _Kyosuke asked.

Miku and Gumi were playing the game. There were two robots on the screen with some type of gun. Both robots had only one eye that lit up. One of the robots was long and tall. Its one eye was blue. The other robot was short and its head was round. Its one eye was lit orange. Kirino tells Kyosuke to shut up because they're going to a new chamber. Kyosuke had no idea what Kirino was talking about. He decided to just watch.

_"Please tell me what this game is."_ Kyosuke begs.

_"Portal." _Kirino states in English.

_"What?"_ Kyosuke says.

He can't understand English.

_"Portal!"_ Kirino translates the title into Japanese for him.

_"Oh." _

_"Now the English title is Portal." _She says everything in Japanese but the name of the game.

_"Portal?"_ Kyosuke manages to say in English.

_"Yes." _Kirino says.

"_Um Kirino I need to tell you something." _

_"What is? Make it quick Miku and Gumi are about to play a chamber called Noam Race 2000." _Kirino snaps.

_"Saori knows about the Vocaloids."_ Kyosuke says waiting for her reaction.

Kirino turns to Kyosuke. _"Yeah I know."_ she says.

_"What? What?" _Kyosuke yells at Kirino.

But none of the others manage to hear him because of the cheering of Gumi's and Miku's names.

_"Yeah Kuroneko and I told her."_

_ "Why didn't you tell me?" _Kyosuke screams.

_"Didn't feel like it." _Kirino then turns her attention away from Kyosuke and to the game.

_You have got to be kidding me!_ Kyosuke screams in his mind.

Though he remains calm on the outside he is freaking out with anger on the inside. He drifts away from reality until he hears her cheers.

"_Yes! Yes! I won and I got the cake! Cake is no lie for me! Wahoo!" _ Miku cheers as she jumps up and down.

Gumi goes into the emo corner because this is the tenth time Miku beat her in a row.

_"I lost again." _Gumi whispers to herself.

_"Ok who wants to play me next?"_ Miku asks.

_"I do!"_ Rin volunteers.

Len goes to the emo corner to cheer Gumi up.

_"Come on Gumi there is no reason to be sad when you have me." _Len says with a charming smile on his face.

Gumi looks at him a little. Len was sure he charmed her.

_"Go away you stupid pervert!"_ Gumi barks.

_"Ah." _Len is frozen again.

Neru gets up and picks up the frozen Len. _"It's okay Len, you're not a pervert. You didn't mean it, KAITO dared you too do **that**." _

Len hates to bring** that** moment up that made Gumi think he was a pervert.

_Stupid KAITO!_ Len thought.

Also, since Neru brought that moment up it made Len depressed so he joined Gumi in the emo corner. A gray cloud flew over their heads.

_"Really?"_ Neru gives herself a facepalm.

Neru then returns to her seat and begins to text her best friend, Haku. IA was in her cool personality mode and was playing Hatsune Miku Project Diva Extended! She played the game perfectly. Kyosuke saw Rin and Miku playing. Miku was the blue robot and Rin was the orange robot.

Rin began to scream, _"NO!"_

Miku laughed. _"I win again!"_

_"I am defeated!" _Run acts dramatic.

_I swear these people are crazy, _Kyosuke thought.

Kirino pops in front of Miku and Rin.

_"Nee; Miku, Rin can I show you my cosplay. I would show everyone else but IA is playing her game. Gumi is depressing over the fact that she'll never be as good as Miku. Len is depressing over the fact that he is a pervert. And Neru is texting."_

That hit a nerve.

_"How cruel." _Gumi whined.

_"Yeah."_ Len agreed.

* * *

><p>Kyosuke was sitting by Neru and looked over her at her text message.<p>

It said:

_Gumi and Len are in chibi mode in emo corner. I swear they're a bunch of babies._

* * *

><p><em>She is cruel!<em> Kyosuke thought.

Kyosuke then realized Miku, Kirino and Gumi were gone. They were probably in Kirino's room. He exited out of the living room and decided to head up stairs and see Kirino's cosplay. Well actually Kirino wasn't the reason he's going up there. After walking up the flight of stairs he walks down the hall into his otaku sister's room.

_What the heck! _

_"What are you wearing!"_ Kyosuke screams.

That cosplay is something she shouldn't be wearing.

* * *

><p><strong>Please reviewcomment if you liked it (^.^) ...or not. (T.T)**

**If there is anything that I need to improve just tell me! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – My Little Sister Can't Steal a Cosplay!

* * *

><p>"<em>Why do you have that?" <em>Kyosuke yelled.

How could Kirino do this? Does she want to die?

_"Isn't that Kuroneko's?" _Kirino smirked as she flipped her hair with her hand.

_"Why yes it is. It looks much better on me doesn't it?"_

_ "Why do you have it?"_

_"Well..."_ Kirino began the flashback.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback (Chapter 5):<strong>

"_Oh well."_ Miku said.

The three Vocaloids sighed.

_"Luka is better!" _Kuroneko yelled.

_"No, Miku is!"_ Kirino yelled back.

Kuroneko and Kirino stood up at the same time and slammed their hands on the table. This caused the table to shake and Kuroneko's drink spilled on her cosplay.

Kuroneko's mood died down into a worried one. _"Oh no!" _

_"It's okay you can just wash it!"_ Kirino says cheerfully.

_"Stains don't come out easily for this kind of fabric." _Kuroneko responded in a low tempered voice.

Kirino's mood also faded away.

_"Hey,"_ Kirino said softly, _"there's a place down town that specializes in cosplay and stuff. I know about it because they took out a stain on one of my modeling clothes whose fabric doesn't allow stains too leave easily so... we can take it there and get the stain out." _

Kuroneko glowed with joy. _"Really!" _

_"Yes, really."_

_ "Let's go!"_

_ "Okay, okay."_

Kirino turns to the Vocaloids as they begin to walk out the door. _"Come on."_

They followed her out.

As they entered the store music deployed. Kirino knew that her regular guy didn't work today so she was safe. Instead it was a new worker.

_"Hello how may I help you?"_

Kuroneko points to the stain on her cosplay.

The worker automatically knows what kind of fabric that is. _"You need a special kind of soap to get that stain out but luckily we can take care of it." _

Kuroneko was glad that Luka and the others can materialize any clothing they want. Kuroneko took Luka to the back and explained the type of clothing she wanted.

_"Ok."_ Luka said.

Pink mega bytes surrounded Luka's hands and then disappeared leaving a purple shirt and black pants. Kuroneko changed out of her cosplay and into the clothing. Kuroneko gave her clothes to the worker.

_"Well I guess I'll pick it up later."_ Kuroneko sighed.

_"No don't worry I'll get it for you!" _

_"Thanks."_ Kuroneko said with gratitude.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>"<em>That doesn't explain why you're wearing!"<em> Kyosuke yelled.

_"I wanted to try it on!"_ Kirino said.

_"Well get it off."_

_"You're not the boss of me!"_ Kirino screamed.

_"Now get out!" _Kirino pushed Kyosuke out of her room and slammed the door in his face.

Kyosuke sighed and went back downstairs.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kirino are you going to take it off? It's not yours anyways."<em> Rin asks.

_"Alright, alright I'll take it off."_ Kirino changes into normal clothing.

_"Now can you show us your real cosplay please?" _Rin asks.

_"Of course!"_ Kirino shouts.

Kirino changes into her cosplay that she will be wearing to con.

As she changes Rin and Miku chat.

_"It's best not to become too attached to this place you know." _Rin tells Miku.

_"I know that because once we find SeeU, Clara, MEIKO and KAITO we're leaving." _Miku responds. _"But then again we should make the best of it while it last. Right?" _

Rin smiles and nods yes.

_"I'm done changing!" _Kirino calls.

Kirino comes out with a pink outfit. Her hair is in ponytails which pink ribbons. She has a bow and arrow with some roses on them.

_"Who are you cosplaying as?" _Rin asks.

_"I'm cosplaying as Kaname Madoka from Puella Magi Madoka Magica! This is Madoka's transformed outfit!"_

_"You really like magical girls, don't you?" _Miku asks.

Kirino gladly answers yes.

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you happy now?"<em> says a feminine voice.

_"Yes I am!"_ says the male walking besides the female.

_"Are you going to be good?" _asks the female.

_"Yes ma'am!" _says the cheerful man.

_"Good now sit here and wait while I get some sake." _The woman walks into the store to buy her sake.

The man sat on the floor eating ice cream as he waited for her. The man took out his phone and started to through some pictures of him and his girlfriend.

_"Don't worry I'll find you." _He whispers to the phone as he stared at a picture.

The woman comes back out of the store. _"Good you waited."_

Suddenly both their phones went off.

_"Oh it's from Neru. What gossip does she want to spread now?"_ The woman sighs.

_"I'm going to kill her!"_ The man ran off but with nowhere to go.

_"Wait KAITO where are you going?"_ The woman chased after him.

* * *

><p>Kyosuke opens the door to the living room. It has a gloomy atmosphere. Kyosuke sits down next to Neru.<p>

_"I see their still sulking." _he says.

Neru simply nods her head. Obviously she's too busy texting. Kyosuke grabs the remote and turns on the TV to see if anything good is on.

_I guess nothing is on._ Kyosuke thought.

He continues to flip through the channels. Kyosuke looks around the room.

_"Where did IA go?" _he asks.

_"She left."_ Neru says.

_"When did she leave?" _Kyosuke asked.

_"She left after Miku and Rin went upstairs with Kirino."_ Neru emotionlessly says.

**Ding Dong. **

The door bell rings.

* * *

><p>Kyosuke got up from the couch in which he sat.<p>

_Probably Kuroneko here to get her cosplay from Kirino._ He thought.

He arrives at the door. His hand reaches the knob and he opens the door. For a minute Kyosuke thought he felt someone's rage towards him as he began to open the door.

_"Oh, Kuroneko it's just you."_ Kuroneko and Luka stood at the doorway.

_"Who else would it be?"_ Kuroneko wondered.

_"No it's just... I felt... never mind."_ Kyosuke mumbled.

_"Are you here to get your cosplay from Kirino?" _

_"Yes I am."_

_"Well come in I'll call Kirino down." _Kyosuke offers.

Kuroneko accepts and Luka follows her into the house.

_"Kirino! Kuroneko is here!" _Kyosuke yells as he watches Kuroneko enter the living room.

Kyosuke exits the doorway and heads towards the living room.

**Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong!**

Someone wouldn't stop hitting the doorbell.

* * *

><p><strong>Please reviewcomment if you liked it (^.^) ...or not. (T.T)**

**If there is anything that I need to improve just tell me!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – My Little Sister Can't Be Getting Me Drunk!

* * *

><p>Someone wouldn't stop ringing the doorbell. Kyosuke walks back to the door with that feeling again. That feeling that someone has a lot of rage towards you. That's the feeling he got when he was going to open up the door he stood in front of.<p>

**Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong!**

The doorbell was going to be broken at this rate.

**Gulp!**

Kyosuke quickly opens up the door. He expects someone to rush into the house. But when he begins to open up his eyes a little he realizes no one was there.

_A prankster? _Kyosuke thought as he closed the open the door.

He began to relax as he walked back into the living room.

**Thump. Thump. Thump.**

Kirino comes running down stairs with Kuroneko's cosplay.

_"What took you so long?"_ Kyosuke asks.

_"I was playing a new little sister game I bought!"_ Kirino says in a satisfied voice as she remembers playing it.

Kyosuke opens up the day for Kirino and she steps into the living room cheerfully. Kyosuke closes the door behind him. He turns around.

_"What the heck!" _Kyosuke yells.

* * *

><p>Rin, Len and Gumi sit there watching TV ignoring the situation. Neru is laughing on the floor because of what she had sent. A male with blue hair is shaking Miku while a woman with brown hair just stands there with sake in her hand. The blue headed man turns his head to Kyosuke. He stops shaking Miku and begins to walk towards Kyosuke. He stands in front of Kyosuke and wraps his fingers around Kyosuke's neck though he doesn't raise his arms.<p>

_"You are the one who tried to kiss Miku!"_

Neru begins laughing more. As the blue headed man is about to choke Kyosuke the brown headed woman arrives in back of him.

**Bang!**

The brown headed woman hits the male in the head.

_"Baka!"_ she yells.

_"I'm sorry!"_ the man apologizes while rubbing his head.

The woman turns to Kyosuke. He steps back a little being nervous.

_"I_'_m sorry Mr. Kyosuke, KAITO can be very jealous sometimes. But anyways if you want to date Miku I'm all for it!" _she says. _"Oh and my name is MEIKO." _

Kyosuke fills with happiness realizing another normal Vocaloid as joined this household. Miku walks up to MEIKO.

_"So how did you know how to get here?"_ Miku asks.

_"Neru sent KAITO the address."_ They both laugh a little.

Rin calls out, _"You two don't have to keep up the act anymore! If you do you might fry your circuits!"_

For a minute MEIKO and Miku stare at each other.

_Act? _Kyosuke asks in this mind.

_"Good! I'm tried of acting nice to this brat!" _MEIKO says.

_What?_ Kyosuke questions inside his head.

_"Brat? Oh, you must be talking about yourself again!" _Miku counters back.

_"Oh no Miku you got it all wrong here. You're the ugly brat!" _MEIKO judges.

_"I know you are but what am I?" _Miku said.

_"Oh no I'm not starting this game again, Miku." _MEIKO scowls.

_"What game? If it's a game of beauty than you'll surely lose!" _Miku mutters.

Neru comes into the conversation. _"You what doesn't have beauty Miku? Your face!" _

_"Neru stay out of this!" _Miku yells.

Kyosuke sighs. He walks over to the coach were Gumi, Rin and Len are.

_"Do they always do this?" _he asks.

Gumi responds, _"Always." _

_"And I thought it was going to be peaceful this summer." _Kyosuke complains.

**Smack!**

Rin smacks Kyosuke's back. _"Oh come on! We're just making your life more interesting!"  
><em>

_My life was fine the way it was!_ Kyosuke cries in his jumble of thoughts.

Kyosuke then realizes he is a bit sleepy and ends up drifting off into his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Kyosuke opens his eyes and notices he is on the coach alone though it isn't quiet in this room. He arises from the coach drowsy but soon regains full awareness. Sitting on one of the chairs was Miku. Kyosuke had jumped back, scared to see all these wires attached to Miku.<p>

_"It's alright." _says a voice. Kyosuke turned around to see KAITO. _"She's just charging. Kuroneko and Luka left. Rin, Len and Neru are charging upstairs." _

Kyosuke realized Gumi was on the other chair charging as well.

_"Cheers!"_ said two drunken voices.

Kyosuke looked beyond KAITO's shoulders. It was MEIKO and a female with long white hair.

_"Are they drunk?"_ Kyosuke asks.

_"Again__―__you didn't know? Their character items are sake! They get drunk a lot."_ KAITO explains.

_"Yo, KAITO come have a drink with us!"_ MEIKO calls out.

_"No thanks girls."_ KAITO responds.

MEIKO quickly points her attention to Kyosuke.

_"Kyosuke come have a drink with me and Haku!" _MEIKO calls out.

_"Um... I'm under aged." _Kyosuke states.

MEIKO yells out, _"That's too bad. Well come and sit with us anyways." _

_"No thanks."_ Kyosuke passes her offer.

_"Come now!"_ Haku demands in a scary way.

_"Yes ma'am!" _Kyosuke shrieks.

KAITO mutters _"Must be fun having all these women hang all over you." _

_"Huh." _Kyosuke wonders aloud.

Suddenly MEIKO comes over and grabs Kyosuke. She drags him to the breakfast table where she and Haku got drunk. She puts him into a chair. She begins another bottle of sake that Haku brought. They went through at least five bottles and there are about ten more.

_"How many bottles did you bring?" _Kyosuke asks Haku.

_"Twenty!" _She answers quickly.

_Twenty! They really like their sake now don't they! _Kyosuke comments to himself.

Suddenly MEIKO puts her arm around Kyosuke. Then KAITO storms out of the room.

_What's wrong with him? _Kyosuke asks himself.

MEIKO and Haku look at each other and nod. Haku comes around in back of him. Haku grabs Kyosuke's face and holds Kyosuke's mouth open. MEIKO pours sake into Kyosuke's mouth and he is forced to drink it.

_"Don't use under age as an excuse boy! You need to go all out!" _MEIKO yells.

Kyosuke's mind begins to blur because of the alcohol and becomes drunk.

* * *

><p>MEIKO and Haku release him when fainting but it is too late. He is already drunk. He heads over to the living room. Miku awakens from charging due to the noise. She stands up and witness Kyosuke in a drunken manner.<p>

_"Kyosuke are you drunk? Did MEIKO force you too__―__" _

She is cut off when Kyosuke grabbed her and kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Please reviewcomment if you liked it (^.^) ...or not. (T.T)**

**If there is anything that I need to improve just tell me!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – My Little Sister Can't Be Ignoring Me!

* * *

><p>"<em>Ugh..."<em> Kyosuke groaned.

He rose from his bed feeling awful. He can't remember what happen last night at all but he feels like he did something he shouldn't have.

_"What happened last night?"_ he asks himself.

He scratches his head and forces himself out of his bed. He falls back onto is bed because he is unable to stand up. He shakes his feet to wake them up. He once again tries to get out of bed and is successful this time. He walks out the door of his room and follows the smell of good food down the stairs and into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Gumi is making breakfast like usual. Gumi sits next to Miku, Kyosuke sits next to Kirino. Rin, Len and some of the others are in the living room watching TV because there isn't enough room at the table. Kyosuke then realizes a table between the kitchen and living room. There MEIKO and KAITO sit eating there breakfast. Kyosuke feels as if someone is missing.<p>

_"Good morning!"_ Gumi calls out to Kyosuke.

_"Good morning." _Kyosuke responds as he sits down.

Gumi places the food in front of him. Steamed rice, natto (fermented soy beans), broiled fish and nori (dried seaweed). Instead of nori Miku has leeks. Rin has an orange and Len has a banana. KAITO, MEIKO, and Neru have nori. Gumi sits down with her meal and she has carrots instead of nori.

Gumi gives Kyosuke a weird look. _"Kyosuke, are you okay? You don't look so good." _

Miku looks guilty all of the sudden.

_"I don't feel so good either and I can't remember anything from last night."_ Kyosuke responds.

_"You too!" _MEIKO calls out.

_"Sorry Kyosuke I might have forced you to have some sake last night. When I'm drunk I tend to become very forceful." _MEIKO explains.

_"It's okay. I don't blame you." _Kyosuke tells MEIKO which fills her with relief.

_"I just hope I didn't do anything I'll regret later while I was drunk."_

_"You're a teen you probably pasted out after having a few drinks." _MEIKO says.

_"Maybe."_

The room is then filled with an awkward silence. Everyone, then, continues eating. Miku is the first to leave the breakfast table.

_"I'm done."_ she says.

She quickly puts her empty dishes in the sink and runs up stairs to Kirino's room.

_"Why is she in a hurry?" _Kirino asks.

_"I don't know." _Gumi answers.

_Why do I feel like what I forgot involved Miku?_ Kyosuke asked himself in his mind.

* * *

><p>They finish up breakfast and the table that MEIKO had placed remained where it was. Kirino had gone up to her room to play her new little sister came. Neru is texting while Rin and Len played video games. MEIKO and KAITO were playing cards on the table MEIKO had placed. They made bets. Gumi was in Kirino's room reading a manga book she recently bought. Kyosuke found himself having nothing to do. He decided to take a nap. He went back up to his room. He hoped to not be disturbed by Kirino. As he opened the door to his room he found Miku waiting for him on his bed.<p>

This morning she had seemed to be ignoring Kyosuke.

_"We need to talk." _She says but she doesn't look at Kyosuke.

_"Okay."_ He responds seeming confused about the current situation. Kyosuke places himself next to Miku on his bed.

_"What did you want to talk about?" _He asks.

_"It's about last night." _

_Last night? _He questions himself.

_"What about last night?"_ He asks.

Miku grasps onto her skirt squeezing it tightly.

_"Well...um...you see..." _Miku could not get the words out of her mouth.

She took a deep breath and looked directly at Kyosuke. She then soon lost her confidence.

_"Last night, Kyosuke when you were drunk you..." _

_"I what?" _Kyosuke wonders aloud.

_"You..." _Miku whispers into Kyosuke's hear. _"kissed me." _

Miku sits waiting for his reaction.

_"What?" _

_"You just grabbed me and kissed me." _

_So that's what I forgot. _He thought.

They look at each other for a second then turn red.

_"Sorry."_ he says.

_"It's okay." _Miku answers.

They stare at each other for a few minutes. Kyosuke leans a little closer to Miku.

* * *

><p>MEIKO and KAITO continue playing cards.<p>

_"Huh, I win again KAITO that means you have to buy me sake. How much sake do you have to buy me now?" _MEIKO says.

_"Ten."_ He responds in sorrow because he wanted to buy ice cream instead.

_"Hey, KAITO can I ask you something?"_ MEIKO asks.

_"Sure what is it?" _

_"Why do you hate Kyosuke so much? I mean I know you like Miku in all but Neru said that she lied in her text and that they didn't kiss." _

_"I know but I feel as if he's taken Miku away from me." _KAITO answers.

_"You know that if it wasn't for Miku I wouldn't be here. Because of the idea of Miku and I dating they didn't cancel me even though I was considered a failure as a Vocaloid. If it wasn't for Miku I wouldn't be alive." _KAITO bites his lip.

_"KAITO..."_ MEIKO mutters his name knowing that being considered a failure must cause one to be depressed.

_"So that's why..."_ She mumbles.

_"Miku is mine and only mine. Not Len's and definitely not Kyosuke's." _

_"But the question is KAITO does Miku want to be yours. She could think of you as her perverted big brother, you know." _MEIKO giggles a bit.

_"Perverted?" _KAITO questions that single word.

_"Oh come KAITO don't deny it." _MEIKO says.

_"Oh, really!"_ KAITO turns to the others.

_"Hey Rin am I perverted?" _KAITO asks.

_"Yes." _Rin automatically answers.

_"Neru?" _

_"Yes!" _Neru answers.

KAITO flops back onto his chair.

_"See told you so." _ MEIKO laughs.

_"Oh really, I'll ask Miku and Gumi!" _KAITO marches up stairs to Kirino's room.

* * *

><p>KAITO slams open Kirino's door.<p>

_"Miku, Gumi I need to ask you something!" _He yells.

But he only sees Gumi.

_"Miku isn't here."_ Gumi says as she stops reading.

_"She isn't down stairs." _KAITO says.

_"Maybe she's in Kyosuke's room." _Gumi suggest.

_"Why would she be in there?" _Kirino says pausing her game.

_"I'll check there after I ask you something." _KAITO says.

_"Gumi am I a pervert?" _

_"My choices are Yes and Yes. No is not an option." _Gumi points out.

KAITO leaves the room with the smell of sadness following him. He opens the door to Kyosuke's room.

**Creak. **

He finds Miku and Kyosuke kissing.

* * *

><p><strong>Please reviewcomment if you liked it (^.^) ...or not. (T.T)**

**If there is anything that I need to improve just tell me!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – My Little Sister Can't Be Shorted Out!

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm going to kill you!"<em> KAITO shouts as he run up behind Kyosuke.

_"Hush!"_ Miku commands.

KAITO walks in front of Miku and Kyosuke. They weren't kissing it only seemed like they were from the angle he was at. There was a spider on Miku's face. Kyosuke had leaned closer to snatch it off her face.

_"Don't move..."_ Kyosuke says.

Quickly he snatches the spider off of Miku's face. He walks up to his window, opens it and lets the spider free. Miku sighs relieving her stress.

_"So you weren't kissing?"_ KAITO questions.

_"Why would we be?" _Miku asks.

_"Well...um..."_ KAITO couldn't answer.

_"Anyways I heard your annoying voice from Kirino's room. What was your question?"_ Miku asks.

_"Am I perverted?"_ KAITO asks.

_"Are you serious?" _Miku hopes he was joking when he asked that.

_"Wait you weren't joking when you asked that, were you?"_ Miku begins laughing hysterically.

_"You have got to be joking! Of course you're perverted!"_ Miku rolls on the floor.

If Vocaloids could cry she would be crying from laughing so much. Miku begins to stop herself from laughing to death. She finishes up her last laughs while holding her stomach tightly because it hurt from laughing too much.

_"Oh, god." _Miku says. _"I need to charge my vocals I might have used it up when laughing at KAITO."_

Miku stumbles out of Kyosuke's room still laughing at KAITO. Kyosuke and KAITO watchher leave the room. KAITO gives Kyosuke an evil look then leaves the room as well.

_What was that about? _Kyosuke asked himself in his mind.

* * *

><p>An hour had pasted and Kyosuke had grown hungry. His stomach rumbled a little. He decided to catch a snack down stairs. He exits his room and begins heading downstairs.<p>

**Slip.**

Before Kyosuke knew it he was falling down the steps but he didn't know what he slipped on.

**Boom! Crash! Boom! **

Kyosuke tumbled down hitting the wall hard. He squinted his eyes open to see what he tripped on.

_"A banana peel?_" He mumbled.

There was only one person currently living in this house that loves bananas. Kagamine Len. Suddenly two people ran to help Kyosuke up. It was Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len.

"_I'm so sorry my brother is an idiot!"_ Rin apologizes as she struggles to get Kyosuke up.

_"I'm not an idiot!"_ Len shouts at Rin.

He looks back at Kyosuke. _"I'm sorry. I promise not to throw my stuff on the floor anymore."_

Rin picks up one arm and puts it around her and Len does the same with the other arm. They drag Kyosuke into the living room. They plop him onto the coach. His vision is a bit blurry and he doesn't have a clue about what had just happened. But when he came to he figured it out. Gumi ran over and put an ice pack behind Kyosuke's head because that's where he hit it the hardest. For some reason Gumi wore gloves on her hands while giving him the ice pack.

_"Thank you."_ He says in English.

_"Your welcome."_ Gumi answers and walks away.

Kyosuke looks over to his left.

_I guess Miku wasn't kidding when she said she was going to charge. _Kyosuke commented in his mind.

Though looking at Miku charging scared him he remained calm. It was scary with all those wires going in and out of her. Charging made Kyosuke remember that Miku wasn't human but a robot, a Vocaloid. Gumi calls from the kitchen area.

_"Do you want a snack?" _

_"Sure."_ Kyosuke says whiling moaning at the same time.

Gumi whips up some carrot cake. It takes about an hour or two to make so Kyosuke enjoys the dub of an American Television series called Full House. Gumi adds some design to the cake. She hands Kyosuke some water and a piece of carrot cake. She also gives some cake to Rin and Len who are playing with their 3DS. Neru is also given cake, she is texting. KAITO and MEIKO had gone back to making bets in the card game. MEIKO got sake with her cake while KAITO just got cake. Gumi ran upstairs to give Kirino some cake.

* * *

><p>Rin ran to the kitchen and snatched the last orange. She ran back to the living room before Gumi returned. Rin wasn't the biggest fan of carrots but she knew I'd be rude if she didn't eat the cake that Gumi had made and decorate for them to eat. Rin got an orange to complement the dish. She set it down on the floor. As she eats her cake she bets the crap out of Len in Super Mario Bros.<p>

Gumi returns down stairs. As she walks into the kitchen she remembered there is only one orange and one banana left. When she checks to make sure she was right there was only the banana. She hadn't know Rin had taken it.

_"Len-kun, do you want the last banana?" _ Gumi asks Len.

Len stands up and replies, _"Yes I do!"_

He puts his 3DS down and goes to get the banana.

**Splat!**

Len accidently steps on Rin's orange. He picks up its remains.

_"I'm really sorry, Rin." _He apologizes.

But Rin won't forgive him that easily.

_"That was the last orange!" _She shouts.

She grabs her half eaten cake and throws it at Len, almost hitting him in the face but it only hits his shoulder. Len doesn't wish to fight and isn't looking to start one. Rin picks up Len's cake and throws it. She throws her plate at Len and Len's plate. She throws her 3DS at Len and it strikes him in the stomach while Len's 3DS strikes him on the head. But Len is strong, though it really hurt he was glad it wasn't a critical hit. Rin finds something else to throw. Len runs near Miku. Rin picks up Kyosuke's glass of water.

_"Rin, put the water down."_ Len warns.

Rin throws the water and Len ducks. The water hits Miku who is still charging. Suddenly Miku gets electrocuted. Sparks fly from the wires.

_"Miku!"_ Rin shouts.

Rin shakes Miku.

She takes the wires out of Miku and tries to power her system up.

But Miku won't wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>Please reviewcomment if you liked it (^.^) ...or not. (T.T)**

**If there is anything that I need to improve just tell me!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – My Little Sister Can't Be Scared of Luka!

* * *

><p>"<em>What we do?"<em> Rin says walking around in circles.

_"We?"_ Len questions Rin's use of the word we.

Everyone was here. Gumi, MEIKO, KAITO, Rin, Len, Neru, Luka, Kuroneko, Kirino and Kyosuke sat around. Miku won't wake up. Kyosuke still confused asks for an explanation.

_"When Rin-chan had spilled all that water on Miku while charging Miku's system shorted out."_ MEIKO says.

_"So what do we do?"_ Kyosuke asks.

_"We need to change the parts that had shorted out to rest start her software."_ Luka says heartlessly.

Luka's eyes turn to Rin. Rin jumps behind Len due to her fear of Luka's stare.

"_So you can't have anything to drink or go near water. But wait MEIKO drinks sake and she doesn't short out. So why Miku?"_

Kirino sighs. Her brother really doesn't know about Vocaloids does he?

Kirino says to Kyosuke, _"There are different types of Vocaloids. Miku, Rin, Len and Luka are androids. MEIKO and KAITO are human Vocaloids."_

_ "But there robots right?"_ Kyosuke asked.

_"Yes they are!"_ Kirino yells.

Kirino sighs again.

Kuroneko asks, _"What kind of parts will we need?"_

_ "The main stuff really, I'm not an android so I wouldn't know." _MEIKO says.

"_Well, us, Vocaloids were invented by humans so they used human parts. There is a special place that we go to those repairs when we short out during practices or something else." _Len explains. _"But I'm unsure of its whereabouts." _

Neru laughs. _"You have got to be kidding! That store is the easiest store to find. I could find it in a snap!"_ Neru bluffs.

_"Then you should go."_ Luka says.

_"What?"_

_ "Neru-san if you know where the store is as well as you say you do then you wouldn't mind getting the parts now would you?"_ Luka walks up to Neru.

_ "Well...um..."_ Neru can't say the right words.

_"You do know where it is. Right?" _Luka asks giving a yandere look.

Neru, frighten has no choose but to say yes.

_"Good, then we will have no issue. Kyosuke, Rin and Neru will go to get the parts for Miku!"_ Luka says clapping her hands.

There is a slight pause.

_"Eh!"_ Kyosuke, Rin and Neru shout.

_"Why me?"_ Kyosuke asks.

_"And why me?" _Rin shouts.

_"Because Rin had caused this problem and because Kyosuke you have nothing better to do, right?"_

_She got me there,_ Kyosuke said in his mind.

Kyosuke turns to Rin seeing the most scared face in the world. Was Luka that scary? Or is she really a yandere? Kyosuke thought she is both. Kirino gets up from the couch.

_"Alright you guys will need disguises, right?"_ Kirino asks.

_"I don't think we need any."_ Neru says.

_"Great!"_ Kirino says. She grabs Rin's and Neru's hands. She pulls them to her room ignoring their answers of no.

**Slap. **

Kyosuke gives himself a facepalm because of he knows his sister will probably put them in cute clothing.

_"Relax."_ Gumi says while putting her hand on Kyosuke's shoulder.

He turns around to her and she gives him thumbs up.

* * *

><p>Kirino drags Neru and Rin down the steps of their house.<p>

_"Tada!"_ Kirino shouts.

Kyosuke hadn't realized how good his sister was with clothing until now. Rin wore fake eye glasses. She wore a school uniform. She wore a pale brown tank top with short selves and a brown mini skirt. She had brown sandals on. She didn't have her headband on but she did have her clips in her hair. Neru wore a school uniform. Her shirt was white and she had a yellow tie. Her mini skirt was black. She wore medium black socks and brown school shoes. She had a wristband on her wrist. It had two black stripes. One on the top and one on the bottom; in the middle it was yellow. Her ponytail was held up by a blue scrunchie.

_"Um... why is she in a school uniform in the summer?"_

Kirino whined, _"This is the only thing she would wear!"_

_"Uh..."_ Kyosuke sighs.

_"Time to get going."_ Luka notifies them.

Rin jumps up again out of fear. _"Ye...yes Luka-senpai!"_

Rin grabs Neru's arm and pulls her out of the house. Kyosuke wandering why she did that stood there blankly.

He turns to Luka.

_"We'll be back. Good bye."_ He says.

He exits the house seeing Rin and Neru waiting for him.

_"You're so slow!"_ Rin comments.

_"Okay, okay."_ Kyosuke says.

They begin walking. _"So Rin where is the place and what is it called?"_ Kyosuke asked.

_"Yamaha in Hamamatsu!"_ Rin says.

_"Isn't that the company that made Vocaloid?" _

_"Yes but we come Crypton Future Media. That's what Len was talking about. Yamaha and Crypton have a very close relationship!"_

Neru being silent is texting while walking. As she presses the buttons it makes beeping sounds that tend to annoy Rin. Finally Rin can't take it anymore and swipes Neru's phone.

_"Give it back!"_ Neru yells.

_"No it's annoying!"_ Rin yells.

Neru gives a blank face and takes out another phone.

_"But...I just...how..."_ Rin mumbles looking at the new phone in Neru's hand and the phone she had taken.

_"Just how many phones do you have?" _Rin shouts.

While texting Neru emotionlessly answers, _"Twelve."_

_"WHAT!"_ Rin yells.

_Twelve phones!_ Kyosuke wonders in his mind.

They soon arrive at the train station that will take them to Hamamatsu. They buy the tickets and hop onto the train.

* * *

><p>After arriving at the Hamamatsu they head towards Yamaha.<p>

_"So Neru you know where Yamaha is right?"_Kyosuke asks.

_"Nope." _

_"What?"_ Rin and Kyosuke yell.

_"I lied." _Neru says.

Rin looks over Neru's shoulder to see her text but actually Neru is looking up the directions to Yamaha Corporation.

_"Oh, good idea Neru-chan!"_ Rin says.

Neru blushes and yells at Rin, telling her to shut up. Neru calms down and begins leading the way to Yamaha. While walking Kyosuke lets his questions float out of his mouth.

_"Hey, Rin." _

_"Yes?" _

_"Why are you scared of Luka?"_ Rin's mood of happiness begins to fade.

_"To tell you the truth I'm not but Luka really cares about Miku and would destroy anyone that hurt her." _

They continue walking not realizing they had already arrived at Yamaha. Neru noticed though and didn't inform the other.

_"And you shorted her system out."_ Kyosuke mumbles.

_"But you know it's not fair, Miku gets everything. She is cute, nice and has an amazing singing voice. How can I compete with that?"_ Rin says.

_"Eh?"_ Neru yells.

Kyosuke and Rin realize they have walked to far ahead. They run to Neru.

_"Neru, what's wrong?"_ Rin asks.

_"They don't believe me!"_ Neru says.

"_Who doesn't believe you?"_ Rin asks.

_"The guard."_ Neru says.

_"He doesn't believe we're Vocaloids! He won't let us in! They means we can't get the parts for Miku-chan!"_

* * *

><p><strong>The joke about the 12 phones is owned by XanimekingdomX not me.<strong>_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Next week I will be going on vacation and will be unable to upload the next chapter. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>If there is anything that I need to improve just tell me!<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – My Little Sister Can't Be The Enemy!

* * *

><p>"<em>Ugh..."<em> Neru groans as she slams her head on the table.

They had gone into a café near Yamaha.

_"How could he not believe us?"_ Rin asks while sipping her smoothie.

Kyosuke ponders a bit then responds, _"You too look like Vocaloid's without a doubt but the security guard thinks Vocaloid is a software__―__" _

Neru brings her head off the table to cut Kyosuke off.

_"Wrong! That security guard knew about us! How we were real! He knew... He knew..." _Neru says leaving her sentence off with an edge of disappointment.

Kyosuke begins to think again and brings another theory to their attention.

_"Like I said you look like Vocaloids but the security guard might have taken to for cosplayers that love Vocaloid and wanted to visit the place it was made." _

_"True."_ Rin mumbles.

_"This wouldn't have happen if it wasn't for Rin!"_ Neru blames.

_"Well I'm sorry for shorting out her systems. I was mad! I have feeling you know!"_ Rin shouts.

If it wasn't for the noise level of the café they would have been questioned.

Rin calms herself down and plans a counter attack. _"Anyways, Neru, I thought you hated Miku. Do you not?"_

_ "First of all I was forced to come here! And second I do hate Miku to my last dying hard drive." _Neru answers.

Kyosuke asks, _"Why do you hate Miku?"_

Rin and Neru look at him then at each with a surprised look.

_Maybe that was a bad question. _Kyosuke said to himself in this mind.

Neru crosses her legs and says, _"I completely forgot we have the non-otaku one with us!" _

_"With Kirino we wouldn't have to explain."_ Rin said.

Kyosuke thought, _well at least their agreeing, right? _

Neru tells him, _"Rin and I have somewhat different reasons to hate Miku but there is something we can agree on."_

As if on cue Neru gives a sharp looks to Rin then they say at the same time, _"Green is the enemy."_

Kyosuke sighs and asks again, _"Why do you hate her?" _

Rin responds, _"Popularity! Miku is so popular but what about me! Complaining is all I can do!"_

_ "Well its worst for me! I mean I am a fan made Vocaloid! I don't have a real voice! My voice is a high pitched Miku, a tweaked Rin or Rin and Miku's combined! Like Rin said she is too popular! What about us!" _

There is a moment of silence and a downfall of sadness pouring down on the Vocaloids. This downfall quickly becomes a storm once Rin opens her mouth.

_"Neru, you're jealous! You want to be her don't you?"_

_ "What was that?"_ Neru yells.

Neru stands up and slams her hands on the table.

_"Calm down." _Kyosuke attempts to get her to sit down.

_"Jealous! I want to destroy her!" _Neru says and finally sits down.

_"By tagging her videos horrible and leaving nasty comments, right?"_ Rin asks.

_"Exactly!"_ Neru answers confidentially.

But then again they look sad.

_"That isn't true is it?"_ Kyosuke asks.

_"Miku brings joy to everyone it's hard to hate her. But..."_ Neru says.

Rin finishes Neru's sentence, "_... we will surpass her one day!" _

Rin and Neru quickly cheer up.

**Snap.**

A light bulb went off in Kyosuke's head.

_"What is it?"_ Rin asks.

_"I have a plan to get into Yamaha!"_

_ "How?"_ Neru asks.

He whispers the plan into her ear.

_"Perfect!"_ She says in English.

_Oh great more English._ Kyosuke thought.

She bends over the table and whispers the plan to Rin. She smiles and nods. They get up and begin walking away from the table. Almost out the door they are stopped.

_"Excuse me."_ a waitress said.

_"Oh yeah we forgot to pay the bill."_

Rin hits Kyosuke in the head. _"Baka!"_

* * *

><p>After paying the bill they walk up to the security guard.<p>

_"It's you again."_ He says. _"I thought I told you__―__" _

_"Wait!"_ Rin shouts. _"Lets us prove that we are Vocaloids!"_

Rin looks at him with determined eyes.

_"Alright."_ He says.

He thinks Rin is just a child he wouldn't want to hurt her feelings now would he.

_"Take us to the studio in the left corridor." _Neru demands.

_"How did you..."_ The security guard is left speechless.

Neru grins knowing she is right. She was here plenty when performing for example _"Triple Baka."_

The security guard takes them into Yamaha. He should be leading the way but instead Neru leads the way once again surprising the security guard and Kyosuke as well. She leads them to the left corridor where there is a dance studio.

_"We used it for music videos."_ Rin says.

Rin walks up to the CD player and materializes a CD without the guard noticing. She puts it in a presses play. The beat is about to play.

_"Change!" _Neru and Rin shout.

Yellow megabytes surround Rin and Neru. The security guard falls back while Kyosuke had seen this in a dream and no longer fears it. The megabytes leave and Neru and Rin are in their official outfits. The beat begins playing aloud. It was a rock n roll beat and takes up twenty seven seconds of the song.

Rin begins singing, _"A long time ago when I was born his voice was carved into my heart. That gentle, weak, unreliable person, he has always watched over me. All I want is to be by KAITO-nii san's side but Miku-nee is always there instead..."_

Their voices sing in the background together singing, _"Wait, you said KAITO-nii san? Does he deserve that much respect?" _

Neru and Rin dance.

Rin continues singing, _"Okay, green is the enemy! Do you hate me for saying that? But, complaining is all I can really do... Miku-nee is gentle, a great singer and cute. How can I compete with that? Hey what do you think Neru-nee?" _

Neru begins singing. _"It's easy! All you have to do is destroy her!"_

Rin answers as if in a conversation, _"What do you mean by that?"_

The security guard becomes fed up and still thinks this is an act. He takes the CD out of the CD player yet the music still plays and they still sing. The music is coming from them. They are androids they can make music play from their software of they wanted too. Now the security guard had no choice but to believe and take them to the man who could fix Miku.

* * *

><p><strong>Please reviewcomment if you liked it (^.^) ...or not. (T.T)**

**If there is anything that I need to improve just tell me!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – My Little Sister Can't Be Squashing People With Her Road Roller?

* * *

><p>"<em>So do you believe us now?"<em> Neru asks the security on the floor.

_"Neru, he's speechless. Let me handle this!"_ Rin bends down.

_"Nee, do you remember how I settle some of my problems? That's right with my Road Roller!"_

The security guard flops back on his feet.

_"Na no need to do that!"_ The security mumbles.

_"Alright are you going to take us to the boss?"_ Rin asks.

_"Yes! Rin-sama!"_

Kyosuke wonders, _if he knew them before then why is he so surprised. _

The guard takes out his key.

_"Let's go!"_ Rin says leading the way.

Neru walks fast behind her. The security guard walks slowly behind them, Kyosuke following the guard. Kyosuke catches up to the guard.

_"Hey."_ he says.

_"Hello."_ The guard responded.

Kyosuke spots his names tag.

_"Ayumu-san..."_ Kyosuke read the name tag aloud.

Ayumu reacts, _"Can I help you?"_

_"You have worked with them before right?"_

_ "Yes." _

_"So why are you_ _scared of Rin?"_

Kyosuke comments in his head. _Besides the fact that she threaten to use her road roller. _

_"You see rumor has it that Rin squashed the last security guard with her road roller for not listening to her request."_ Ayumu explains.

_"What happen to that guard?"_ Kyosuke asks.

_"No one knows they say Rin teleported him to a different dimension." _

_"I don't think she is capable of that."_ Kyosuke responds.

They continue walking with the Vocaloids leading.

* * *

><p>"<em>Luka-nee?"<em> Len says.

_"What?" _

_"Did you really have to send them out?"_

Luka turns giving that yandere look. _"Do you really expect me to answer that?" _

_"No!"_Len shrieks.

Len sighs and looks over to Miku who restlessly is unawake. _Rin hurry back._

**Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom. **

Extremely loud footsteps were heard.

**Swoosh!**

Luka, Len and Gumi were kicked off the coach. The remote flew up in the air and it was caught single handily.

_"Hurry up. hurry up, hurry up!"_ said the first person.

_"I'm hurrying."_ said the person with the remote in hand.

_"Kuroneko!"_ Luka shouted.

Kuroneko and Kirino sat on the couch with a cloud of focus over them, raining down on them. MEIKO and KAITO were too busy gambling to see what exactly what was happening. KAITO wouldn't give up. He really wanted ice cream. Len got up off the floor.

_"What was that for?"_ He rubs his head.

_"Shut up!"_ Kirino yells. _"Puella Magi Madoka Magica is coming on!"_

_"Wait a minute! You guys actually like the same anime?"_ Gumi asks.

_"Puella Magi Madoka Magica means Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica! That means magical girls!"_ Kirino squeals an annoying fan girl squeal.

_"Puella Magi Madoka Magica has twists to the plot that I seem to enjoy. Mami's death, Sayaka becoming a witch, the revealing of Homura and Madoka becoming a god; I love it."_

_ "Well this is awkward."_ Gumi states.

Luka thought she heard something from upstairs.

* * *

><p>From a mirror in Kirino's room a red light shined. A twin drilled pink haired diva walked out of the mirror. She observed the empty room. There was a little sister game on hold. A little sister game about Utau's?<p>

_Yuck! _ The fake diva thought.

_"I finally return and this is my welcoming party? How rude!" _ She said aloud.

_"Anyways..."_ She turned to the door.

_"I think it's time to say hello."_ She exited the room and made her way downstairs.

* * *

><p>"<em>What's<em> _so important about this?"_ Len asks.

_"They're showing all Puella Magi Madoka Magica episodes back to back!"_ Kirino explains while watching the show.

Len walks over to the kitchen to get the last pudding. He opens the refrigerator and reaches for the pudding. His hand ends up touching another's.

_"Gumi?"_ Len asks.

He blushes a little.

_"Maybe this is a sign?"_ Len says.

He looks up but Gumi isn't there and neither is the pudding. Gumi was sitting down eating it. Len runs over and makes a big fuss over it.

_"Turn up the volume."_ Kirino says.

Kuroneko does so before Kirino even finishes her question.

**Thump. Thump.**

The fake diva walks down the steps. She walks into the room and with an evil grin announces her arrival. Only Megurine Luka looks up at her then down at the manga she found.

_Great Teto is here. _Luka thinks.

No one else notices Kasane Teto. Teto runs over to MEIKO and KAITO whoare always betting.

_"Hey look it's me! I'm here to capture you all!" _Teto says waving her hands.

_"Shut up!"_ KAITO says. He looks back at the game.

_"Come on KAITO do it for ice cream. Do it for ice cream. Ice cream!"_ KAITO shouts.

Teto skips those two declaring idiots. She waltzes into the kitchen where Len and Gumi fight over pudding.

_"I'm here to capture you!"_ Teto saves giving a scary look.

_"Not now Teto!"_ They say at the same time.

Teto grows angry and stomp over to living room. She doesn't dare to touch Luka not after hearing all those rumors about her. Yanderes are very dangerous and Teto wasn't about to mess with the one at this moment. She decides to walk over to the two otakus. Sure they would be scared if she unveiled her wings. Teto steps in front of the TV and lets her wings loose.

_"Ha! Are you scared now?"_ Teto asks confidently.

_"Can you move we can't see?"_ Kirino asks.

Kuroneko nods yes approving of Kirino's question.

_"How can you ignore me?" _Teto yells and marches away.

_"Thanks." _Kirino says.

Before Teto walks out the door officially giving up she hatches a plan.

_Wait if I turn off that TV they'll have to pay attention right? _

Teto goes back and grabs the remote out of Kuroneko's clutches. She hits the off button and the TV zaps off.

_"Ha ha! Listen I've come to capture you!"_

Kirino begins to stand, _"What did..."_

Kuroneko stands up and continues Kirino's question. _"you just..."_

At the same time they say completing the question, _"Do?"_

A dark vibe came off from them.

_"This is why you shouldn't get involved with an Otaku and there anime." _MEIKO says.

Kirino and Kuroneko now stand in front of Teto.

_"Um...sorry?" _Teto mutters.

_"Falcon Punch!"_ They shout as the punch Teto so hard she goes out the ceiling.

Kuroneko grabs the remote, turns the TV on and they hop back on the couch to continue watching.

They ignore the whole in the ceiling that they punched Teto out of.

* * *

><p><strong>Please reviewcomment if you liked it (^.^) ...or not. (T.T)**

**If there is anything that I need to improve just tell me!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 – My Little Sister Can't Be Going To A Con!

* * *

><p>"<em>It's so hot!"<em> Kirino complained.

Saori, Kuroneko, Kirino, Kyosuke and the Vocaloids were heading to this year's Summer Com which is supposedly bigger than last years. This might be this first time Kyosuke had seen Kuroneko is a different cosplay. She was dressed as Akemi Homura from Puella Magi Madoka Magica, magical girl version. She had made it herself but bought the extras like the weapon and shield. She had a gun, maybe an AK47. Kyosuke didn't know but he did know the detail was exact from the huge posters for the first, second and third movies. Kirino dressed as Madoka the main heroine of Madoka Magica but school version. Unlike Kuroneko she had a wig. The Vocaloids were in clothing from their songs. Rin and Len were in The Daughter of Evil and Servant of Evil cosplay concert version. KAITO was in Canteralla cosplay Project Diva version. MEIKO and Neru were in normal clothing meaning their official clothes. Gumi was in Silver Bullet cosplay. Miku was in Freely Tomorrow cosplay Project Diva version. Kyosuke hated the fact that everyone was staring at them. It was hard enough to get them here without people asking for their pictures but seriously! The Vocaloids are hard enough to handle anyways. Len is chasing Gumi. Rin and Neru chasing Len because their jealous of Gumi while KAITO gets jealous every time Kyosuke even talks to Miku. MEIKO invites Haku over to get drunk. Kyosuke stays away from them during that time especially after the last time when they forced him drunk and he supposedly kissed Miku. Nothing is ever normal in Kyosuke's life.

_"Excuse me." _Kyosuke begins. _"But why is she here!" _

Kyosuke points to IA who is cosplaying as Mary from the Kagerou or Heat-Haze Days Project.

_"I invited her."_ Miku says so cheerfully.

They stand in line in the summer daze. The sun beats down on them. Saori wears her normal clothing and is somehow okay. The Vocaloids don't mind the weather since they're, well, Vocaloids. They finally let people in the air conditioned building and their hunt begins.

* * *

><p>They stand in the middle of the convention.<p>

_"Alright!"_ Kirino begins.

_"Me, Homura and Saori while check for Puella Magi Madoka Magica booths." _

_Great now their calling each other by their characters names! _Kyosuke thinks.

Kuroneko continues, _"Yes, Madoka and I need to buy Puella Magi Kazumi Magica manga. Rin, MEIKO and Len will look for the Black Rock Shooter Booth and buy the blue-ray edition of Black Rock Shooter and the Black Rock Shooter Game manga. Gumi, Neru, IA –Aria of the Plantees__―__ and Miku will look for the new Hatsune Miku: Project Diva f~ demo version. KAITO and Kyosuke will look for new little sister games for Kirino." _

_"Wait I have to go with him!" _KAITO yells.

_"Don't be such a baby and get my games!"_ Kirino screams in his face.

_"No!" _

_"Please KAITO."_ Miku asks.

_"Well if Miku asks then I guess I have no choice, tehee..." _KAITO says.

_"Okay then..."_ Kirino says then their gone they ran off to the Madoka Magica panel staring the voice actors of the cast of Magical Girl Madoka Magica.

Rin drags Len with MEIKO following behind. Miku saw leeks; Gumi, IA and Neru ended up chasing her. The Vocaloids have their own money so they can pay. Kyosuke and KAITO are left behind.

_"We should get going." _Kyosuke says.

KAITO gives him a disgusting look and begins walking away.

_"Are you coming?"_ KAITO turns around and asks.

Kyosuke nods silently and catches up to KAITO.

* * *

><p>IA had seemed to lose Miku and the others. She decided to look through the stands of manga.<p>

_"Hmm..."_ She looked through different manga books.

She stopped by an English manga stand.

There were manga books called _"Witch and Wizard"_, _"Night School"_, _"Daniel X"_, and _"Maximum Ride"_, etc.

Most have been written by James Patterson. IA ended up buying all the books that she had seen by James Patterson and _"Night School"_. She sighs and continues walking. This happened at the last con she went to. She ended up spending the money she was going to use towards the new game coming soon, Hatsune Miku: Project Diva f~. She had really admired those Crypton Vocaloids.

She continued passing by stands like _"Sword Art Online" _or _"Shinki (Corpse Demon)"_. She ended up buying Shinki on DVD. She then stops at a stand.

_"Kuro-shit-suji?" _IA reads aloud.

A few words were covered by a piece of paper that was blown away. IA picks up the manga. She begins flipping through the book.

_"There she is!"_ Miku yells leaving Gumi and Neru in her dust.

She grabs onto IA's shoulders and says, _"Watcha reading?"_

IA's face is red and her hands tremble.

_"What's wrong?" _Miku asks.

She dives in IA's book but retreats after seeing the next few pages IA flips too.

_"IA..." _Miku begins.

"_Yes..." _

_"Is this what I think it is?"_ Miku questions her.

IA nods yes. The paper on the stand covering the words flies away. Miku and IA look up.

They read the title, _"Kuroshitsuji Yaoi Stand"_.

_"Would you like to buy that?"_ The woman at the stand asks.

They both jump up scared. IA puts the book down.

_"__This is too heavy for us to handle!" _IA yells, grabs Miku's hand and runs away.

_"Alright, have a nice day."_ The man next to the woman says. Neru and Gumi run up to the stand.

_"Did you see two people?" _Neru asks the lady.

_"One dress as Hatsune Miku Freely Tomorrow version and one dressed as IA Kagerou Project Mary version." _Gumi asks the lady running the stand.

_"Yes they just left they ran that way." _The lady points to the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha section.

_"Thanks." _Neru says as they begin running off in that direction.

Gumi runs back to the stand.

_"Can I buy some of this?" _Gumi says pointing down at the books.

_"You want some of the Kuroshitsuji Yaoi?"_ Gumi nods yes.

Neru pulls Gumi by the ear and drags her towards the Nanoha section.

* * *

><p><strong>Please reviewcomment if you liked it (^.^) ...or not. (T.T)**

**If there is anything that I need to improve just tell me!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	21. My Little Sister Can't Be A Cat?

Chapter 21 – My Little Sister Can't Be A Cat?

* * *

><p>"<em>Thank you."<em> Kyosuke says after being hand the bag of the game his little sister wanted.

He turns around and KAITO is still surrounded by his little fan girls that have been following him. Kyosuke sighs and begins walking away. KAITO catches from the corner of his eye that he is leaving and follows him leaving the fan girls to chase after him. Kyosuke walks faster to get away from KAITO.

**Bang!**

He collides with another person.

_"Ouch."_ He complains.

He squints open his eyes to see a teen with long, wavy, blonde hair with cat ears on the top of her head. They look like speakers. Her outfit looks similar to Miku's but its orange.

_"I'm so very sorry!"_ The girl jumps up and says.

She looks to the side of Kyosuke and runs.

_"Galaco, wait for me!"_ She yells.

Kyosuke stands up and on the floor he sees a button with the power sign for a computer on it. He picks it up and puts it in this pocket.

**Boom!**

The impact from bag to head strikes Kyosuke.

_"Hey! Did you get my game?"_ Kirino yells with Saori and Kuroneko behind her.

_"Hey!"_ KAITO begins to catch up. _"Why did you leave me behind?"_

_"Alright, where are the others?" _Kirino asks, irrupted by music beginning to play.

_What kind of music is this?_ Kyosuke wonders.

_"It's bad, bad."_ a voice says while the music says oh.

It was like disco music. They push their way through the crowd to the front.

_"What the?"_ Kuroneko says.

_"Didn't Luka stay home?"_ Saori asks.

Kuroneko nods yes.

Luka is singing _Luka Luka Night Fever_ in the outfit for the song while dancing in her own flash mob.

_"As the subtitle scrolls from right to left, you stare blankly at the monitor, utterly bored."_ Luka sings. _"I'm always ready to cross the wall of dimensions to meet you, so please get your heart ready for me, okay? I understand you better than anyone else does, so just leave everything to me, stop being afraid, and let's dance together."_

But another voice comes in not recognized by Kyosuke.

The voice sings, _"Gala Gala Night Fever! Dancing to the popping rhythms, and forget anything unpleasant." _

Another voice comes in but it is known.

_"Rin Rin Night Fever! Since I'm right here with you, looking away even for just a second is a bad, bad!"_

_What is Rin doing?!_ Kyosuke asks himself.

He notices it's not just Rin but IA is there too!

_"Galaco, come back, it's time to go!"_

Kyosuke spins around to see the girl from before.

_"Coming!"_ She yells back to the girl.

Galaco walks away from the flash mob and joins the girl that has a similar outfit to Miku's. All of the sudden Gumi, Len and Neru appear. Len is chasing Gumi because of his love and Neru chases Len because of jealousy. If Rin was distracted she'd probably take out her road roller and squash anyone in sight. Kyosuke spots Miku chasing after Galaco and the girl so he follows.

* * *

><p>"<em>Galaco!"<em> The girl calls her name after losing her in the crowd.

A hand snatches her wrist.

_"Gala__―__" _She begins to say but realizes it's not Galaco.

_"You're the guy from earlier!"_ She yells.

Kyosuke, pants out of breathe, he thought she was Miku. He stands up when he calms down a bit.

_"I'm sorry I thought you were someone else."_ He says.

_"That girl you're looking for, Galaco was it?"_

The girl nods.

_"I'll help you find her if you like."_

_"Thank you very much! I will gladly accept your offer!"_

_She looks so mysterious but she's so lively and kind of cute. _Kyosuke thought.

They begin walking through the crowd.

_"Oh, by the way I am Kosaka Kyosuke." _He tells her.

_"Nice to know."_ She says but she doesn't state her own name.

_"Um, Kyosuke may I ask you who you had mistaken me for?"_ She wonders.

_"I came with a group of people to this con and she walked away to come and get her. Her name is Miku." _He doesn't call them friends for a particular reason.

_"Miku?"_ She questions for some reason.

Suddenly her ears twitch.

_"Oh no."_ She runs away and Kyosuke runs after her.

_"Wait up! Where are you going?" _ He yells while running.

* * *

><p>Kyosuke realizes he was lead into an abandoned part of the con. Old stand but no one was operating them it was just nothing in this area but from the distance a girl was seen.<p>

_"Miku!"_ Kyosuke yelled as he tried to run to her but was stopped by the girl.

_"Don't go. That isn't her."_ She said.

_"Aw.., you saw through my cosplay! Tehee!"_ The cosplayer said as she tilted her head and smiled.

_"What it's just a cosplayer?" _Kyosuke boldly muttered.

_ "No, it's not," _She mutters. _"Just stop with the disguise!"_

The wig falls off and reveals long silver hair.

_"Oh no..."_ The silver haired girl begins to say.

_"You made me mad!"_ Her voice got deeper when saying those words.

_"Where's Miku?"_ She yells.

_"Does it really matter? I'm going to steal her idol status anyways!" _The silver haired girl laughed with a yandere look.

_"Sukone Tei, do not make me repeat myself."_ The girl says.

_"Oh I'm so scared."_ Tei says sarcastically. _ "Hey, why don't you join Miku and have you're your voices ripped out of you so you are unable to sing?" _

_"No thank you."_ She says. _"Hey, kid, I think you should step back a bit." _

_"Did she just call me kid?"_ Kyosuke questions.

As she is about to open up her mouth and sing she is grabbed by the throat.

_"I don't think so."_ Tei says and throws the across the room.

As she flies across the room she disappears into tiny pieces that fall to the ground.

Tei laughs. _"Oh no a human saw it! Better get rid of him!" _

_"No stay back!"_ Kyosuke yells.

He uses his arms to cover his face and protect himself as he came closer.

* * *

><p>Laughing is then heard.<p>

_"He really fell for it!" _An unknown voice laughed.

Kyosuke opens his eyes to see Tei laughing.

_"Uh?"_ Kyosuke mutters.

Miku and the girl come out from behind the old stands.

Tei rips off her hair revealing herself to actually be Galaco.

_"I'm sorry Kyosuke but it was Galaco's idea!" _Miku cried out.

Galaco stopped laughing and appeared behind Kyosuke.

_"You're fearful face is delicious."_ She licks his ear.

Kyosuke jumps up and back away from Galaco and her perverted smile. Miku stopped laughing and looked almost mad at Galaco.

_"What's wrong Miku?"_ Galaco asked.

She runs behind Miku and whispers in her ear. _"Could be you like that human, too?" _

_"Don't be stupid!"_ Miku yelled, flustered.

**Bang! **

Miku hit Galaco in the head with a leek.

Kyosuke confused saw a hand reached out to him.

_"I'm sorry for the prank. I never got to introduce myself. I am SeeU the Korean and Japanese Vocaloid. Nice to meet you!"_

SeeU helps Kyosukeoff from the floor and Kyosuke blushes a bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Please reviewcomment if you liked it (^.^) ...or not. (T.T)**

**If there is anything that I need to improve just tell me!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
